<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Surrender by nblmtweek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349853">Sweet Surrender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nblmtweek/pseuds/nblmtweek'>nblmtweek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bakery, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Feeding Kink, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Injury Recovery, Kink Discovery, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Starting Over, Stuffing, Third Wheels, Unrequited Crush, Weight Gain, chubby tweek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nblmtweek/pseuds/nblmtweek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning home from college, Craig has to make adjustments as he deals with sharing an apartment with his best friend and attempting to rekindle a flame with his former boyfriend. Whether it's physical or emotional, there's plenty of growing to go around.</p><p>Mostly Creek, some platonic (partially one-sided) Cryde, mentions of past Twyde, and some Clenny in the later chapters</p><p>Eventual feeding kink and other such related kinks, as well as potentially some other fun stuff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Donovan &amp; Craig Tucker, Clyde Donovan/Kenny McCormick, Clyde Donovan/Tweek Tweak (past), Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Beginnings and Blueberry Muffins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one goes out to all my friends in the Creek server for believing in me. Y'all are awesome</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The light of the morning sun filtered through the blinds of Craig's bedroom, and he sure was wishing it could have waited another five minutes... or hours. He pulled a pillow over his face to block out the light, but it was no use. At this point there was no way he would be able to get back to sleep, and even if he could he’d end up sleeping through half the afternoon. Craig groaned as he blankly stared at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waking up with the sunrise wouldn’t have been so bad had he not spent the whole day prior unpacking. Moving back home was enough of a challenge as is. He was lucky enough to have a roommate to help him do the moving this time. Moreover, it was one of the few people in town that he actually tolerated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Craig told Clyde he was coming home from college, Clyde was quick to ask him to room with him. Craig didn't mind agreeing, seeing as he really had nowhere else to go. Going home at this point would be a sign of defeat in his eyes. He didn’t go to school for four years just to go back to dealing with his parents’ constant complaining about everything he ever did or how they wished he could be more like Tricia. They’d just heckle him about how graphic design wouldn’t get him anywhere or how freelancing isn’t a real job and is just an excuse to sit in front of a computer all day. Frankly, he just wasn’t ready to deal with that kind of bullshit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig sat up slowly, stretching his arms out as he lifted himself from the bed. He slipped on a pair of gray sweatpants and an oversized white t-shirt before exiting the room. The last thing he needed was Clyde seeing him in his underwear first thing in the morning. When he walked into the living room, he was fast to discover that Clyde was much less worried about such a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey dude. Didn't see ya walk in.” Clyde was laid against the couch in a lounging position, scratching idly at his exposed chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You might not have seen me, but I really wish I hadn’t seen as much of you as I have right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that a dig at my weight? I’ll have you know that I’m very happy with my body just the way it is.” Clyde gave a dismissive gesture with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, what?” asked Craig “I don’t care how much you weigh or whatever the fuck it is you’re going on about. I just want you to put a shirt on. Would that kill you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think it just might, actually. Come on, man. I work hard for the right to lounge around in my underwear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, at least you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>wearing </span>
  </em>
  <span>underwear.” Craig approached the kitchen, looking for something that he could fix himself for breakfast. But alas, not even a single egg or slice of bread was to be found. “Uhh, Clyde? When’s the last time you went grocery shopping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde started counting on his hands. “Hmm, I think like uhh…May?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s mid-June.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and my old roommate was the one that did all the cooking. Now if I want food, I just order takeout or bring home leftovers from work. And besides, there are plenty of snacks in the cabinets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a great deal of effort for Craig to not lose it then and there. “I’m going out and grabbing something real to eat. When we get back, you’re going to put on some clothes, and we’re going to the grocery store. I’m not going to let you live like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going out, would you mind grabbing me something, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig sighed. “Fine, what do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s this bakery down by the old mall called Honey Creek Café. They make the best cinnamon rolls I’ve eaten, and trust me: I’ve eaten a lot. Can you bring back two of them for me? Oh, and ask for extra icing. That’s the best part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see what I can do.” Craig grabbed his keys from the bowl beside the door and headed for his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive from the apartment to the part of town where the bakery was located was fairly short. Was this place here before Craig left? He didn’t seem to recall there being any businesses in this area besides the mall itself. The building appeared to be relatively new from what he could tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Craig stepped out of his car, he took a better look at the front of the building. The facade was painted a light blue, with a black and white striped awning over the storefront. A decal with the name of the bakery, Honey Creek Café, was emblazoned on the window. From that window, a vast assortment of cakes and pastries could be seen. A building so fancy, dare he even say cute, seemed out of place in a town like South Park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Craig opened the door of the establishment, a little bell rang. Nobody seemed to be behind the counter. As Craig approached, he could hear the sounds of something metallic hitting the floor accompanied by a scream of frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me </span>
  <em>
    <span>hnnnnngh</span>
  </em>
  <span> just a minute,” said somebody from the kitchen, presumably the same person who had just screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, don’t rush yourself. I have plenty of time.” Craig tapped against the counter rhythmically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second, I know that voice.” A blond male approximately Craig’s age stepped out from the kitchen and walked behind the counter. His apron was covered in flour, and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail covered with a hair net.“Craig?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Clyde didn’t tell Craig that of all people, Tweek worked here. Of course Craig probably would have reconsidered coming if he had known his ex was going to be waiting behind the counter. He wasn’t looking to ignore him or anything. Craig still liked Tweek, after all. But surely there was a better place to reunite with him than at his workplace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Tweek. I kinda wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Craig tugged at the collar of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek crossed his arms. “Uhh, I kinda work here?” He glared coldly at Craig, but his expression quickly warmed. “But you? You didn’t even tell me you were back. For all I know, you could have died or something! Were you just going to leave me guessing on that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig gulped. “Come on, I just got in yesterday. I was waiting until I settled in first. How long have you been working here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek took a moment to ponder the question. “Hmm, probably about a year or so? We’ve not been in business long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span>?. Do you own this place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, my parents do.” Tweek scratched at his arm. “They do all the bookkeeping and business stuff. Dad comes in early to get everything baked, Mom decorates cakes and runs the register in the mornings, and I close up at nights and occasionally help bake. Mom’s on a supply run at the moment though, so I’m watching after the place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is it just the three of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have other employees, but they don’t come in until later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the coffee shop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, Craig. Are you just going to bombard me with questions or what?!” Tweek rubbed at his temples. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. I’ve been trying to cut back on caffeine, and I get irritable without it. But anyways, it burned to the ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s nice.” Craig took a moment to process what he just said. “Wait a minute, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you just say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “One of the coffee grinders just… exploded. Everybody, including myself for a while, thought it was an insurance fraud scheme. I still have my doubts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shrugged. “In either case, it’s nice to finally speak with you again in person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, same. So are you ready to order something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I should probably do that. Let’s see… Clyde wanted two cinnamon rolls with extra icing. And I’ll have one of those strawberry cheese danishes”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, okay. So he’s the reason you’re here. He’s certainly one of our bigger </span>
  <em>
    <span>errgh </span>
  </em>
  <span>better! Better, he’s one of our better customers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the moment, he’s one of my bigger handfuls.” Craig sighed. “He’s a great friend and all, but it’s gonna take some time getting used to him as a roommate. I’m bringing him breakfast so that maybe he’ll get off his butt so we can go shopping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek chuckled. “Alright, that’s gonna be $8.15,” He pulled out a box to put the pastries in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Craig went to grab his wallet, he accidentally dropped it on the floor. His face flushed red as he bent over to retrieve it. Once he had recovered his wallet, he pulled out a $10 bill. “Keep the change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek handed Craig the box. “Here you go. Thanks for stopping by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Craig turned around to head for the exit, but paused. “Oh, and I’ll text you. We have some catching up to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d like that.” Tweek waved as Craig exited. “See you next time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig waited until he got back in his car before opening the light blue box. In addition to the two cinnamon rolls and the danish, a blueberry muffin with streusel topping was placed inside. Attached to the top of the box was a note: “Craig, it was so nice to see you again. I didn’t want to mention this in person because I was afraid of how you’d react, but here goes: I know we agreed to put our relationship on hold so you could finish your studies, but now that you’re back, I can’t help but feel like we should start at square one. I really do still love you, but wouldn’t it be nice if we just… started over? I’m a different person than I was four years ago, and I’m sure you are too. I’d love to fall in love with you all over again. Maybe you feel the same. PS: I know blueberry was always your favorite so I slipped you something extra. Don’t tell Clyde ;) ~Tweek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So after all these years, Tweek still had feelings for Craig. It was Tweek’s idea to take a break from dating, so Craig always assumed it was because he had lost interest. Knowing it was all well intended was a weight lifted from his shoulders. He couldn’t help but tear up a little upon realizing it. But what did he mean by start over? Regardless, Craig could feel his stomach rumble as he stared at the note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig lifted the blueberry muffin from the box. It was about the size of a baseball, flecked with plump blueberries and adorned with an aromatic, sandy topping. The smell of cinnamon danced its way into Craig’s nostrils, and his mouth watered. He took a bite of the pastry. The flavors were so well balanced and delicate. With every bite, the complexities of the blueberry, vanilla, and cinnamon further mingled on his palate. It took a lot of willpower to not eat the liner with how delicious the muffin was. He took the wrapper and the note and threw them in an old fast food bag lying on the floor of his car. He’d dispose of the evidence later. As for now, it was time for Craig to return home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Craig opened the door of the apartment, Clyde was still lounging on the couch. At least now he was fully clothed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What took you so long? Honey Creek is usually dead this time of day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was my first time there. I had to make up my mind on what I wanted.” This wasn’t technically a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s fair. They have so much good shit, so I can’t say I blame you. Sometimes I get a couple of different things just to try something new. They have a pretty good deal if you order a sampler box.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… I’ll have to keep that in mind. Anyways, I got the goods.” Craig placed the box on the table. “You owe me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I put on a shirt for you, what more could you want from me?” Clyde opened the box, pulling out one of the cinnamon rolls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig wasn’t even going to bother answering that question. Instead, he pulled the danish from the pastry box. It was sweet with an underlying hint of tanginess from the cream cheese filling. The flaky pastry dough was buttery, yet delicate. “I don’t think I’ve had a pastry this good in a while.” Also technically not a lie, if you consider 10 minutes a while, that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, this shit is the bomb,” said Clyde, mouth full of pastry. “I swear, they owe me a frequent diner’s card with all the business I give them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tweek told me you like to stop by a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you saw Tweek.” Clyde swallowed audibly. “How did it go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence before Craig raised an eyebrow. “Why didn’t you tell me he was going to be there? Did you plan this on purpose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear I didn’t! I was really just craving pastries.” Clyde had finished off the first cinnamon roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, luckily we’re at least on speaking terms. I told him I’d message him tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh, somebody has a date,” said Clyde in a teasing singsong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig lightly punched Clyde’s arm. “It’s not a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde flinched after being punched, but continued to lick the icing from his fingers before grabbing the last pastry from the box. “Calm down, it was just a joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Just finish getting ready. We’re leaving as soon as I get out of the shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, Creggo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god, a nickname? That didn’t take very long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before retreating to the bathroom, Craig pulled out his phone. Now was as good a time as any to follow up on his promise to message Tweek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Craig] Got your note. Thanks for the muffin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Tweek] Did you like it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Craig] The note or the muffin? Because the answer is both</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Tweek] I’m glad you liked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Craig] Did you mean it when you said you love me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Tweek] Yeah, I did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Craig] Do you think if we start over that will change?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Tweek] Life is full of a lot of unknown stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Tweek] And it can be really stressful</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Tweek] But I think if we start over, we’ll find even more new ways to fall in love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Craig] So does this mean we’re dating again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Tweek] Tell you what. Why don’t you stop by the bakery tonight and we’ll talk about it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Craig] Okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Tweek] I’ll see you tonight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Craig] Bye Tweek</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig took a deep breath. He was sure texting Tweek would clear things up for him, but it only seemed to make things more vague. Craig wasn’t usually the type to get super anxious over things, but this conversation only further worried him about where he stood with Tweek. Maybe a hot shower would clear his mind a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Craig turned on the water in the shower, he let the hot water cascade over him. He sighed as his previously tense muscles relaxed. It was a refreshing sensation to let the water embrace him like a warm summer rain. He took deep breaths as he covered himself in soap and scrubbed away any dirt, grime, and anxiety. As he washed his body, he focused on clearing his thoughts of any negativity. When he felt sufficiently clean, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He approached the mirror and gave it a good wipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig looked intently into the mirror. The face he saw staring back was a face of determination, of renewed life. When he first moved back in, he was worried that maybe he wouldn’t fit back in like he had before moving out. But now he realized that that was just quitter talk. He wasn’t going to let anything drag him down. He flashed a quick smile as he ran his hand through his hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can do this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was official: Craig Tucker was back in town, and he wasn’t going to let anything drag him down.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pepperoni Pizzas and Fondness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Craig and Clyde go grocery shopping, which leads to an interesting dinner. Also Tweek finally tells Craig how he feels</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I originally plotted out this story, I intended to write a slow burn fic. But as I worded it to my friends in the Creek server, I made the burn as sudden as a brush fire during dry season. What can I say? I really just wanted to see them kiss, okay? Is that so wrong?</p>
<p>Also shout out to the two or three of you that love my detailed descriptions of food. I got you covered</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“For the love of god, Clyde, I’m not buying dinosaur chicken nuggets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig and Clyde had only been in the grocery store for five minutes, and already Clyde was a thorn in Craig’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But they’re on sale!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. If you want them so badly, buy them yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee Craig, why don’t you bend over so I can pull out that stick you have shoved up your ass?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig sighed. “It’s your fault I’m here in the first place. I’m picking up some pantry staples and maybe some ingredients for dinner, but then I’m out of here. Now if you’ll shut your mouth for more than five seconds, I’ll make you whatever you want for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but I want pizza.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig stopped pushing the cart. “Dude. You’re a delivery boy. For a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pizza </span>
  </em>
  <span>restaurant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde shrugged. “Why do you think I got that job? Because it pays well? No Craig, it pays like shit. I’m in it for the free food. And besides, you said whatever I want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but don’t come complaining to me when you change your mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the shopping trip was mostly quiet from that point onward. Craig stuck to basic items like bread and milk, in addition to picking up some ingredients for dinner. Occasionally Clyde would try to crack a joke about whatever Craig was grabbing off the shelf, but they mostly just fell flat. They took everything through the self-checkout kiosk and promptly exited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow bro, I never knew somebody could be so boring at grocery shopping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig flashed a smile. “Hey, you know me. Craig “nice and boring” Tucker, as they call me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde gasped. “Was that a joke? Is this real? Am I dreaming?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I ought to wake you up, then.” Craig playingly slapped Clyde’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! There’s the you I know and love. No homo of course. Not that that’s a problem or anything, like I’m totally bi as hell, but you know. I’ll shut up now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde sure was a lot more open about his sexuality these days. Back in high school, you’d be hard pressed to get him to put a label on it without him getting frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The duo finished putting their groceries away and got in Craig’s car. Clyde was quick to turn on the radio to some generic rock station. Craig peered over at him from the corner of his eye to see him having what appeared to be either a jam session. It reminded him of the old days when Craig first got this car. To him, it seemed the more things in his life changed, the more they stayed the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Craig, check out this sweet guitar solo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, Clyde was such a dork. But that was, in a way, what made him so fun to be around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few hours of catching up with Clyde on what the two had been doing over the past four years, Craig decided it would be a good time to make dinner. He preheated the oven while he took out all the ingredients he would need: pre-rolled pizza dough, a jar of marinara, sliced pepperoni, and shredded mozzarella. Craig wasn’t exactly a professional chef or anything, but he knew his way around a kitchen well enough to not burn things. It was certainly an improvement from the time when he was a kid where he accidentally destroyed a microwave by sticking a can of soup in it to heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde insisted on the two of them having their own individual pizzas, so Craig grabbed two pans to put the pies on. He carefully spooned the sauce onto the crusts, spreading it out and leaving about a half inch border of exposed dough. He then sprinkled on the cheese in an even layer, adding a bit extra to Clyde’s since Craig didn’t care for an overly cheesy pizza. He arranged the pepperoni on top in a way that they were tightly huddled against each other without overlapping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After about 15 minutes in the oven, Craig pulled out the pizzas. The tops were a deep golden brown, bubbling with melty cheese and sauce. The pepperoni curled up a little, leaving tiny pools of grease in each one. The savory aroma had Craig’s mouth watering. It was enough to get Clyde out of his seat and darting toward the kitchen counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Duuuuuude, where did you learn to cook like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig shrugged. “This? I’d hardly consider it cooking, really. I didn’t make the crust or the sauce or anything. I just slapped pre-made ingredients together and followed the instructions on the package.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I could do that very well. I still struggle to use the microwave on some days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde never did learn to be very self sufficient. After his mom died, his dad basically did everything for him. It wasn’t until his dad cut him off that he decided to move out, and even then he found a roommate to do things for him. Craig wasn’t at all surprised when he heard that Clyde’s roommate walked out on him. Craig, on the other hand, was used to doing things on his own. From a young age, Craig was doing his own laundry and cooking his own meals. His parents instilled in him a strong work ethic and a sense of independence. He appreciated being able to do things for himself, but he especially appreciated that he was also able to do things for others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not something that comes to you right away. Hell, I burned a shit ton of eggs before I ever made any that were remotely good. And then when I got good at those, I moved on to something a little harder, and so on. You gotta practice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde dipped his head. “Ugh, that’s a lot of work. Why can’t it just be as easy to cook as it is to eat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it was, you’d never stop eating.” Craig nudged Clyde with his elbow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s nothing new, am I right?” Clyde heartily chuckled. “But seriously, I appreciate you making us dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig cut the pizza into slices, transferring them to plates. He handed a plate to Clyde and moved over to the dining table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, this is our first real dinner together, huh?” Craig lifted a slice of pizza to propose a toast. “May we have many more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fuckin’ bet, bro.” Clyde mimicked the clinking of glasses with his own slice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the two ate, Craig couldn’t help but to glance over at Clyde. The way he ate was as if he was eating for the first time in a week. It was borderline barbaric, a very primal display of gluttony. There was sauce and pepperoni grease all over the sides of his mouth as he showed no regards to being proper. Clyde was finished by the time Craig had eaten half of his own. Craig was nothing short of impressed, but in a way he could never admit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig’s face reddened slightly. “Uhhh, I just remembered that I’m probably going to grab something with Tweek when I go out tonight. I don’t think I can eat this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say no more. I got you covered,” said Clyde as he took Craig’s plate from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go wash myself off. You should consider doing the same when you’re done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig ran some cold water in the bathroom sink, splashing himself in the face with it. He felt as if he had just watched a stripper working a pole, and it disgusted him. He couldn’t be falling for Clyde. As a matter of fact, Craig was absolutely certain that he only saw him as a friend, their dynamic nothing more than a platonic one. But then again, maybe it wasn’t Clyde, but the way Clyde devoured that pizza with such a ravenous will that had him so flustered. And that? That perhaps scared Craig even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The main reason Craig preferred cooking over ordering out had nothing to do with self-reliance or anything like that. He did it as a way to express gratitude for others. Normally, he was known to put on a stoic and somewhat aloof demeanor, especially around strangers. But all his friends knew that he was actually a somewhat friendly guy, even if he expressed it differently. Food was his way of transcending that cold exterior and showing those that he cooked for that he cared for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps Craig was in over his head trying to cook for his best friend if it meant he was going to have to excuse himself without getting hot and bothered. Maybe he should have bought those goddamn dinosaur chicken nuggets instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>According to Craig’s phone, it was approximately 7:30. Honey Creek would close at 9, so he figured now would be a good time to leave if he wanted to get there before Tweek locked up for the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Clyde, I’m heading out. Can you make yourself useful and clean up the kitchen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde gave a salute. “Aye aye, captain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The drive to Honey Creek wasn’t a long one, only about a mile or so away from the apartment. Had the weather been nicer, Craig probably would have walked. As he sat in the parking lot, he peered through the front window of the bakery. It seemed to be quiet. At least he had that going for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Craig stepped in, Tweek was busy wiping down tables.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Craig. Give me just a moment to finish up here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On this side of the counter, Craig was able to get a better view of Tweek. His soft blond hair was tied back in a ponytail, a black visor covering his head. His matching apron was covered in flour and various splotches of chocolate, fruit, and cream. In a contrast to his high school days, Tweek’s arms weren’t covered in various scratches, bruises, and bandages. His face also appeared to look fuller and have a much more vibrant glow. Craig was glad to see that Tweek looked much healthier these days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek  looked over to Craig after wiping the last table. “So anyways, can I get you a drink or maybe a pastry? It’s on the house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you should be doing that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I eat on the job all the time. My parents don’t care. Besides, it’s the part of the night where I’ll maybe see one or two customers, tops. Do you see how much stuff is left in the display case? Yeah, most of it is gonna have to be thrown out when I’m done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig looked at the case. While it wasn’t nearly as full as it was when he came in this morning, there were still probably close to a couple dozen various pastries and desserts left over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you just throw it away? Seems like a waste.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek walked behind the counter. He pulled out a brownie drizzled with caramel and a turnover, placing them on a paper plate. He brought the plate over to a table close to where Craig was standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While some of it does indeed get thrown out, I do my best to mitigate that so I don’t feel so bad.” Tweek pulled out a chair. “Here, take a seat and enjoy one of my favorite perks of the job: free pastries. You can take first pick, I’m good with either. I’ll make you a nice warm beverage and we can talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig sat in the chair as Tweek went back behind the counter again. He examined the sweets in front of him like a jeweler appraising a diamond. The brownie looked dense and fudgy, its crackly surface adorned with a rich caramel and coarse sea salt. The turnover was made with a very flaky puff pastry, topped with sanding sugar. Upon further inspection, the filling appeared to be apple. Craig reached for the former.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek came back with two cups, placing one in front of Craig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig raised an eyebrow. “Tweek, I don’t drink coffee. And besides, I thought you were cutting back on caffeine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek smiled. “They’re both hot chocolate, which is super low in caffeine compared to coffee. I think I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig took a sip of the beverage in front of him. The hot chocolate was incredibly creamy, like liquid silk. It wasn’t overly sweet. In fact, there was a note of bitterness that complemented the chocolate flavor. It was definitely more of a sipping beverage rather than something to be downed in one go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll never understand how you make drinks taste so good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Practice, Craig. I get lots of practice having to deal with rude customers. It’s not a good time. But in the end, I always seem to get a little better. I think I have this down to an art by this point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the two finished their desserts and drinks, there was an uncomfortable silence in the air. There was an elephant in the room, and Craig was ready to address it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So about why I’m here. We need to talk about us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek gulped. “I was hoping you would forget about that part. But I guess it can’t be helped. We were going to have this conversation at one point or another.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig cocked his head to the side. “The way you’re treating this is making me kinda nervous. Did I do something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no nooooooo. I’m just... “ Tweek stood up and took a deep breath. “I’m scared of starting over, you know? I’m worried that this isn’t a good first impression of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tweek… You don’t have to try and impress me. I’ve loved you from the very beginning. Nothing’s going to change that. Even after we put our relationship on hold while I was gone, I held out for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean to tell me you didn’t see anybody else? No casual dates or anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig shook his head. “Not a soul. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, and I think my heart is pretty fond of you right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek nodded. “If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it’s yours. And I guess after all this time, you’re finally back, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess so.” Craig smiled as he stood up to make eye contact with Tweek. “So what now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek’s eyes grew misty with tears. “Craig, I swear you’re the biggest fucking dork I know. But I don’t think I’d have it any other way. Will you… be my boyfriend again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig pulled Tweek in for a kiss. His lips tasted of chocolate and spiced apple. He didn’t want to let go of the moment, so he kept going. Time seemed to stop around him. Oh how he longed for this day to come. After he realized what he had done, he quickly pulled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that without asking you first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, Craig.” Tweek licked his lips. “I think I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Tweek. Yes. So many yeses!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Craig looked into Tweek’s eyes, he could feel tears stream down his face. There was something about reuniting with the one he loved that was so emotional, so cathartic. At one point, he had considered never returning home, but now he had nowhere else he’d rather be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their tender moment was interrupted by a loud grumble from Tweek’s stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hhhhhhhhh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I guess I’ve been so nervous about tonight that I haven’t eaten much today. What do you say we order a pizza?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was it with everybody Craig knew wanting pizza today? He thought back on dinner with Clyde and the combination of awkwardness and unwanted arousal. The thought alone was almost enough to turn him off the dish for good, as if being a former college student didn’t. And yet, this was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was dealing with now. It’s not like Tweek hadn’t seen him erect before. Besides, since Clyde wasn’t working tonight, there was no chance of him ruining their moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or so Craig thought. His phone started ringing with the custom ringtone he set for Clyde. “Ugh, I think I gotta take this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig hit the answer button. “What is it, Clyde? I’m kind of in the middle of something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Craig! I need help! Can you come home?” Clyde sounded like he was in a lot of pain. “I think I might have broken my ankle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you manage to do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I was finishing the last of my dinner when I dropped the last piece on my lap. I went to go take a shower to wash it off, and I slipped and fell. I don’t think I can walk. I need you to carry me, please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m on my way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course Clyde would fuck something up so bad that Craig would have to fix it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Tweek, I’m gonna have to take a rain check on that pizza. Looks like I gotta take Clyde to the hospital.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh jeez, I hope he’s alright!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’ll be fine. Or at least as fine as somebody like him can be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek laughed a little at that. “Alright Craig, I’ll text you later. Oh, and I love you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you, honey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Craig got home, he found Clyde lying in the middle of the floor, doubled over in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What took you so long?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, Clyde. I had to drive home from the bakery. Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not okay! Do you know how hard it was to put on clothes when I can’t even walk? It hurts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m here now. I’m going to try to lift you up. But first, I have an idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig knew he was in over his head trying to lift Clyde, who was considerably larger than himself. But what other choice did he have? Clyde probably couldn’t afford an ambulance trip. All Craig had to do was get him onto something that could roll, and he could just get him to the elevator. Luckily Clyde had recently purchased an ottoman to go with the couch. Craig rolled the piece of furniture closer to where Clyde was laying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Clyde, now I can lift you onto this and we can just roll you to my car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to lift Clyde off the floor and onto this ottoman was an ordeal. Not only was Clyde already on the heavy side, but he was acting like dead weight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking Christ, dude,” said Craig, his voice strained. “How much do you even weigh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhhhh, I think like 240 ish last I checked? Maybe more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, this sucks so much right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took about a minute or so before he had Clyde secured on the furniture piece. Craig was now able to maneuver him through the door and to the elevator. When they got to the parking lot, Craig had to help Clyde into the passenger seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna put this in the back of the car. We’ll put it back where it goes when we get home. But for now, I gotta get you to Hell’s Pass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for being here to uplift me, both physically and mentally. Mostly physically.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope I didn’t interrupt anything important. I know you said you and Tweek had a lot to talk about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig smiled as his mind veered back to what transpired earlier with Tweek. “I think we’re ready to start over again. He asked me out, and I said yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw man, now I feel really bad that you had to come back.” Clyde looked down in guilt. “I hope you can forgive me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You broke your ankle. Of course I’m gonna help you. Sure, I was a little frustrated at first, but you’re not just my roommate. You’re my best friend. I’m always gonna be there for you. Don’t think just because I’m back with Tweek that I’m going to forget you, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde reached over and gave Craig a hug. “You know? You’re the greatest bro a dude could ever have. And Tweek is way lucky to have a boyfriend as awesome as you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig smirked. “If anything, between you and him, I’d consider myself the lucky one.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chicken Strips and Hesitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Craig brings Clyde from the hospital and plans a date with Tweek. Will he be able to recover when he feels things start to hit a rough patch?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Craig sat idly in the waiting room, hoping that at any moment Clyde would return and they could go home. It had been three hours, and yet it felt like it had been even longer. In the meantime, Craig pulled out his phone and resorted to texting Tweek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Craig] I don’t know how much more of this I can take</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Tweek] Surely it won’t be much longer</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Craig] It’s after closing time. Have you made it home yet?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Tweek] Not yet. I like to stay a little after closing to take care of some extra things</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Craig] Just make sure you’re taking care of yourself</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Tweek] Don’t worry, I’ll be fine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe now would be a good time for Craig to make it up to Tweek for having to leave so early. He had the perfect idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Craig] Are you working tomorrow?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Tweek] Tomorrow’s Saturday, right? No, I have tomorrow off</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Craig] Wanna go on an actual date? Maybe grab some dinner?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Tweek] I know a place</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek texted Craig the location of a restaurant downtown. It was a small building with al fresco seating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Tweek] This is where I usually go for lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Craig] Sounds nice. Then maybe we can go back to my place and watch a movie</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Tweek] But won’t it be awkward with Clyde there?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Craig] Won’t it be even more awkward with your parents at your house?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Tweek] Oh god you’re right</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Craig] Okay so I’ll meet you at the restaurant tomorrow. Is 6 good for you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Tweek] Yeah that’s fine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Craig] Great. Clyde just got out talk to you later honey</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig watched as Clyde made his way toward him on a pair of crutches. His foot had a lime green cast on it. He looked considerably less in pain than he did before they got there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Craig, looks like I’m stuck like this for the next six weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surely it isn’t that bad. You could have had to have surgery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde shuddered. “Oh god, that would suck. But hey, my job was nice enough to give me paid leave while I recover. Plus now I get to stay at home with you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t sound so enthused.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig took a deep breath. “Okay, get this. I still have work I have to do. Not only that, but I also have a boyfriend now. Don’t think for a moment that this is going to be an excuse to use me as your personal maid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde looked aghast. “Wow, do you really think I would stoop that low? Sure, I might ask you now and then to grab me some more chips or to go and grab me a new game to play, but I would never take advantage of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deep down, Craig knew Clyde was right. Clyde might be lazy, but he’s not overly demanding or manipulative. Craig was pretty sure that Clyde was just as soft on the inside as he is on the outside. He was like a teddy bear, but like one of those teddy bears that looks like it came straight out of the 2010s, neon shirt and shutter shades included.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess not. Don’t mind me, I guess I don’t want your injury to drive a wedge into our friendship is all. And I don’t want you to think I’m abandoning you for Tweek.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, don’t even worry about it. Remember when we first met and said we’d be best friends forever? I meant that. We even pricked our thumbs and signed a pact with the blood. I probably still have the paper to prove it somewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig laughed. “I’m pretty sure you should toss that out. It’s probably some kind of biohazard. But yeah, I remember.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been through a lot since Kindergarten. Epic highs, tragic lows, triumphs and tribulations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig couldn’t believe Clyde was giving a speech about this. He was starting to wonder if they gave him any pain medications or if he was just being himself. Probably both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to hear your renditions of our adventures, but perhaps the waiting room of a hospital isn’t the best venue for it. Let’s go home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the two returned home, Craig tried his hardest to make Clyde comfortable on the couch. Clyde was basically going to be living on it for the next few weeks, so he made sure to furnish it with plenty of pillows and one of Clyde’s comforters. He grabbed the ottoman from the car and put it in a place where Clyde could prop his foot up. He set up plenty of snacks and drinks from the pantry on the table for easy access. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde was very pleased with his new setup. “Thanks for doing this. All I need now is my phone and laptop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, one moment,” said Craig</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon first inspection, Clyde’s room was far less filthy than Craig expected. Aside from the occasional article of clothing lying on the floor and maybe a couple of empty bottles on his side table, the room was surprisingly neat. Craig noticed Clyde’s phone on the bed and the laptop also on the side table. He gathered them up along with their chargers and came back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you go. Anything else I can do for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I think you’ve done enough,” said Clyde. “Why don’t you sit down for a bit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig took a seat next to Clyde. “So I talked to Tweek at the hospital. He’s coming over for a date night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde gulped. He looked nervous at the mention of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure I won’t be… you know, in the way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, if we get to a point where we get tired of having a third wheel around, we’ll take things to my room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you’re going to get that far?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really, but you never know.” Craig looked down. “I’m just really nervous about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde cracked open a can of cola. “About what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About having an actual date. Like we’re going out to dinner beforehand, but I feel like I still need to make a good impression. But even saying that makes me feel like a hypocrite because I told Tweek that he didn’t need to try and impress me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah I get it. You want to have a good time, but you don’t want to feel like you’re trying too hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig nodded. “What should I do? I don’t want to seem high maintenance, but I also don’t want to come off as lazy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re thinking too hard about this.” Clyde started making robot gestures. “I know this might be hard for you and your beep boop stoic robotic self, but try to think about these things more emotionally and less logically.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The more Clyde joked about Craig’s lack of emotions, the more apt he was to actually believe it. It’s not like he was apathetic or anything. He just didn’t express himself in the ways that most people tend to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I’d be able to do that if you didn’t use up enough emotions for the both of us,” teased Craig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, that was pretty good. But back on subject, you’ve taken Tweek on dates before. Think back on some of those. What does he like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig and Tweek had been on a lot of dates. With the exception of a handful of breakups, the two had basically been dating ever since fourth grade. A few things came to mind. Tweek hated surprises and anything he couldn’t prepare for otherwise. Movies were fine, but not in a movie theater. Anything that involved stargazing was a hit, which was especially good news for Craig. If he was anything like he was in high school, his ideal date would be very much in line with what Craig had planned: a nice dinner, perhaps a movie at home, possibly video games, and lots of cuddling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I might be on the right track with this one.” Craig grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde patted Craig on the back. “Now that’s what I’m talking about!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, I think I’m ready for bed,” said Craig, trying his best not to yawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve had a long day. You deserve to get some rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After finally retreating to his room, Craig stared at the ceiling, trying to force himself to sleep. Too many thoughts were going through his mind, and he couldn’t bring himself to focus on any of them. The only thing he wanted to think about was making sure tomorrow was going to be a good day. Eventually he was able to fall asleep, comforted by the thoughts of his boyfriend and his warm, gentle smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The following morning was nowhere near as hectic as the day prior. Craig had some cereal for breakfast before spending most of the morning working on his freelance jobs. He and Clyde had sandwiches for lunch, after which they played some video games together for a couple of hours. By about 4:30, Craig had taken a shower and started making himself look nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shortly before six o’clock, Craig pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant he and Tweek had discussed before. When he arrived, he found Tweek sitting at one of the outdoor tables.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hey Craig, you made it!” Tweek waved in Craig’s direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and with a couple of minutes to spare, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look very nice today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig looked at Tweek’s outfit. He was wearing a t-shirt with a picture of a cat against a space background, a gift from Craig. Now Craig was starting to feel like he overdressed by wearing a button-up shirt. He quickly went to fiddle with the buttons and unfasten them, exposing a black tee under it. That felt decidedly more casual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek laughed. “Whatever makes you feel better about yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A waitress approached their table. She handed the two of them menus, taking note of their drink orders: lemonade for Tweek and cherry cola for Craig. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek didn’t even pick up his menu, seeming to already know what he wanted. Meanwhile, Craig had to take several minutes to even parse what was available to him. The food was standard diner fare, nothing special. The problem was that there were far too many options. By the time the waitress came back around with their drinks, he finally figured out what he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like the chicken tenders,” said Craig. “Uhhh and a side of fries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m feeling adventurous today,” said Tweek. “Let me get the bacon double cheeseburger, no mayo, pickles, or onions, and a side of cheese fries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig was taking a sip of his beverage when he heard what Tweek ordered. It nearly made him choke. He saw the picture of that burger on the menu. It was absolutely massive. Craig had a feeling that this was going to be a long meal. He sipped even harder, trying to suppress the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy there, Craig.” Tweek looked over at him in concern. “The food here is really good, and you don’t wanna ruin your appetite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek raised an eyebrow. “You seem off today. Is something wrong? Do I have something in my teeth? What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig didn’t want to go over what happened with Clyde at dinner. It was embarrassing to even think about. He looked over at Tweek, and he tried his best to force a smile even though he felt awkward at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek started giving his arm a light scratch, a sign that he was growing anxious. “You know that by saying that, I’m just going to be even more worried, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig looked down at the table. “I just don’t know if it’s something I’m ready to discuss with you yet. I mean, it’s only our first date. I wouldn’t want to scare you away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, alright then. I won’t press you any further.” Tweek’s head quickly darted in the direction of the restaurant door opening. “Oh look, I think our food is ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waitress placed their plates in front of them. Craig’s food was simple enough. It was four breaded chicken strips and some fries with plastic cups of barbecue sauce and ranch dressing on the side. Tweek’s plate, on the other hand, was a sight to behold. The burger itself was nearly half the size of the plate, and about as tall as it was wide. Melted cheese, ketchup, and grease dripped down the sides like an artery clogging waterfall. The fries on the side were drowned in an ocean of cheese sauce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig gave a look of abject horror at the size of the burger. “Pardon my language, but how in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you going to eat that?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek shrugged. “I dunno, man. Ever since I stopped drinking coffee, my appetite has shot through the roof. Usually at work I’ll just snack on things all day to keep me sated, but I’ll be real, I haven’t eaten since breakfast. You might want to avert your eyes… This is not going to be pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig gulped as he diverted his attention to his own food. Maybe if he ate slowly enough, he wouldn’t have to watch Tweek. He lazily dipped a chicken tender in the barbecue sauce, and he brought it to his mouth. It was surprisingly well-seasoned and moist while retaining its crunch. He squeezed some ketchup from the bottle on the table onto his plate. After dipping a fry in it and eating it, he came to the conclusion that the fries could use salt. While reaching for the salt shaker, he caught sight of Tweek out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek ate like an inmate on death row enjoying their last meal. His bites were large and a bit messy, but he took the time to wipe himself off with a napkin from time to time. Occasionally, he’d make humming sounds of delight as he ate. It would be cute if he wasn’t tearing into a giant burger like a vulture picking at carrion. Tweek wasn’t making a show of it or anything, but it was still pretty fucking hot to Craig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like somebody’s having a good time over there,” said Craig, bringing another fry to his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, what do you mean by that?” Tweek continued to eat, but now he looked decidedly more flustered about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just saying that…” Craig was stumbling over his words. “You’re still going really, uhh, strong. I would have given up by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it matter to you how much I’m eating?! Maybe I’m enjoying myself!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig felt his heart sink as Tweek snapped at him. “And who’s to say I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>enjoying it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh, like I mean I’m enjoying my food, too,” said Craig trying to backpedal the conversation. “I wasn’t judging you or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek took a deep breath. “It’s okay, I just got defensive. I don’t typically eat in public because it makes me kind of anxious having strangers watch me eat. It was a reflexive thing, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want, we can box up the leftovers and continue this back at home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek shook his head. “Nah, these cheese fries won’t be any good if they get cold. Let’s just finish up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After finishing their meals in relative silence and splitting the bill, Craig invited Tweek into the front seat of his car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, uh, I’m sorry about how dinner went.” Craig rubbed at his temples. “I’m really screwing this up, aren’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Craig. Shut up, you’re not ruining anything. I had a great time despite that one outburst. And judging by the way you were glancing over at me, I think you might have been enjoying yourself, too.” Tweek winked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig’s face turned pale. “I don’t know what you mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look on Tweek’s face was impish. Was Craig really so easy to read? He tried his hardest not to make a fool of himself at dinner, and yet here they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek smirked. “Let’s just say as soon as we get back to your place, I know exactly what kind of fun we’re going to have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, the look on Craig’s face went from one of anxiety to one of excitement. He didn’t know what kind of tricks Tweek had up his sleeve, but now he was dying to see every last one of them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heeeeeeere we go. This is where things hopefully start to pick up a bit. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated, and it means the world to me that some of you take time out of your lives to read my stuff!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cheesecake and Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tweek and Craig have some fun in the bedroom. Also Clyde is a third wheel, which has nothing to do with aforementioned bedroom fun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, here's where the real fun begins. If you choose to dip out now, I completely understand. But if not, buckle up because this is gonna be a good one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Before returning home, Tweek insisted that Craig stop by Honey Creek. He wouldn’t specify why, just that he had an important errand to run. Craig waited patiently in the car as Tweek did his business, tapping along to a song on the radio as it played. After a couple of minutes, Tweek came out with a couple of boxes. He placed them in the back seat before returning to the passenger’s seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are those?” inquired Craig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek grinned mischievously. “One of them is a recovery gift for Clyde. The other one is a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig was intrigued. Surely if it came from the bakery, it was some kind of baked good. He wasn’t the biggest fan of sweets, but he would eat them if they were offered to him. He would much rather bake for others, except his baking skills were atrocious compared to his cooking skills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What got Craig thinking even harder about it was the fact that they had just come back from dinner. Was there a need for anything else? But then again, maybe dessert wouldn’t be such a bad thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duo returned to the apartment and were greeted by Clyde lounging back, watching tv on the couch. Naturally, he wasn’t wearing a shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if it isn’t the two lovebirds.” He crammed a handful of chips in his mouth. “I was starting to wonder when you two would drop by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig pinched the bridge of his nose. “Clyde, I have company. Can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>put on a shirt for once?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” said Tweek. “It’s not like I haven’t seen Clyde in his underwear before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ack!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Err, uhh... I almost forgot. Here Clyde, this is for you.” He handed one of the boxes to Clyde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde salivated over the box as if he was a dog waiting for his dinner. “Oh boy, are these my favorite lemon bars? Wow Tweek, you shouldn’t have!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for my favorite customer! Get well soon, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig idly tapped at his leg with his fingertips. “So what would you like to do now, Tweek? A movie, maybe some video games?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be down for some gaming. I bet I can beat you at Smash.” Tweek winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sweet!” exclaimed Clyde. “Can I play, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahem.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Craig nudged his head and slightly pointed at Tweek with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde sighed understandingly. “Actually, I’ll just watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig walked over to the tv stand and grabbed two controllers, tossing one to Tweek. He switched the input to display the console. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to lose?” Craig smirked, looking like a cocky motherfucker in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, let’s spice this up a little.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig wasn’t sure where Tweek was going with that, but the smile on his face made him want to know more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was originally gonna suggest strip smash,” said Tweek. “but we kind of have a third wheel at the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde crossed his arms. “Uh hello, I’m right here--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I was saying,” interrupted Tweek. “Let’s do a best of three. Winner gets to choose what we do next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig licked his lips. He liked when Tweek got all feisty and competitive. As much as he enjoyed Tweek’s occasional passive side, this was what Craig especially loved about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig extended his hand, shaking Tweek’s. “You’ve got a deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, this is going to be so exciting.” Clyde vibrated with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Clyde,” said Craig and Tweek in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their rules were set: no items, three stock, seven minute timer, no using the same character twice, battlefield stages only. Craig won the first round handily, but Tweek took advantage of his overconfidence in the second round. The final round came to sudden death when the timer ran out. Craig thought he had victory in his grasp, but Tweek came in last second with a dash attack, sealing the win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek bit his lip seductively. “Looks like you’re mine tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig tugged at the collar of his shirt. Was it getting hot in here, or was that just his boyfriend? Tweek hadn’t even done anything yet, and Craig was already half-erect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” said Craig in a strained voice as Tweek grabbed him by the hand and pulled him from the couch, the bakery box in his other arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one more little thing. Do you have any milk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig nodded. “It’s in the fridge. But why do you need it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see as soon as we get behind that door.” Tweek grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge. He also grabbed a plastic cup and fork from the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is now the time to be having a snack?” Craig furrowed his brow in confusion. “Like aren’t we about to… you know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee Craig, if you get any dumber I’m gonna think I’m dating Clyde.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde turned to them. “Hey come on, not even I’m that dumb! At least I know what’s about to go down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig looked back at him. “You do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek sighed. “Just get in the bedroom already. Gah, I’m starting to think my parents being prying assholes wasn’t such a bad idea.” He groaned as he buried his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig pointed back toward Clyde. “Listen, you need to find some headphones or something, because the last thing I need is for you to be listening in on us. Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde rolled his eyes. “Fucking hell, dude. I think you forget that I’m only here because of this stupid cast. It’s not like I need or even want to hear you moan like a little bitch or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig nodded as he followed Tweek into the bedroom. He closed the door, locking it behind them. He gestured for Tweek to sit on the bed while he pulled out his office chair from his work desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Craig, we did it. After all these years, we’re finally about to pick up where we left off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think the waiting will make this moment any sweeter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t you worry. Things are going to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweet soon enough.” Tweek placed the blue box, milk, and cutlery to the side. “Now why don’t you take off that shirt you were so worried about at dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig obliged, first slipping off his outer button-up, and then slowly removing his black t-shirt. Beneath the shirts, Craig’s torso was nothing special. No six pack, no piercings, no tattoos, hardly even any hair aside from a tuft on his chest and a slight trail leading down from his navel. It was plain, pale and somewhat boring, and yet Tweek loved it all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see?” Craig ran a finger down his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agh, I can’t believe you’re so hot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig smiled. “And I bet you’re just as hot, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek tugged at the bottom of his shirt. “Well, I guess that depends on what you’re into.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m very much into you. Mind if I help you out with that shirt of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be my guest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig grabbed the bottom of Tweek’s shirt, savoring the moment as he slowly lifted it up. When he finally got it over his head and past his arms, he threw it to the side of the bed. Craig was sure he knew what he was getting into, as he had seen Tweek without a shirt before. However, that was back in high school, and it was obvious that things had changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But damn, if it wasn’t a change for the better, he didn’t know what would be. Craig was at a total loss for words when he saw just how chubby Tweek was. Back when they were dating before, Tweek was so thin that at one point he had to be sent to the hospital due to malnutrition. He used to bruise so easily because of it, which always concerned Craig. From this angle and lighting, Tweek looked absolutely cherubic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you’re so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek giggled. “Yeah, I think I might have gotten just a bit bigger since we last dated. You don’t mind, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig flushed, swallowing hard. “When did this happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it was about the time right before the bakery opened. Once the coffee shop burned down, I took it as a sign to stop drinking so much coffee. I don’t know why, but I guess after giving it up I just got </span>
  <em>
    <span>hnnnnnn </span>
  </em>
  <span>really hungry like all the time. Having pastries all around me didn’t help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That depends on what you define as help. I think you look gorgeous.” Craig stood up and ran a hand through Tweek’s hair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t notice it at first. It was probably about four or five months before I’d grown enough to notice my shirts not fitting the same way. I went from being frail and sickly at 110 to feeling confident and hearty at 170, all in the course of about a year, give or take a few months. I don’t know why, but there was something about it that was strangely…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erotic?” asked Craig. “Because I know I’m getting a kick out of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah, there is an erotic element to this. But at the same time, it’s also just… I dunno, tender? Maybe it’s just that I associate food so much with love, that in a way feeding myself is a form of self-care, even of self-love. The more I ate, the better about myself I felt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about this?” Craig made a gesture emphasizing Tweek’s curvature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It grew on me, no pun intended. At first I was embarrassed that I’d let myself go like that. But then I realized that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>let myself go. If anything, I had taken control of my life again. Things were back in my hands. I literally nurtured myself from being underweight. And honestly? I think it looks good on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, it felt as if something clicked inside of Craig’s mind. Maybe the reason why he was so emotionally connected watching his friends eat was the result of associating food with love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think everything that’s gone on in the past two days makes a hell of a lot more sense to me now.” Craig started to sweat as a silence filled the room. “...So I’m not weird for popping a boner at dinner tonight, am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek couldn’t help but to burst out in laughter. “You what?! Oh my god, I’m so sorry, but that’s so funny. I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the only one turned on by that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So uhh, just so we’re on the same page here. We both get turned on by this whole thing then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek nodded. “Bingo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shifted his gaze from Tweek’s eyes to the box sitting beside him and then to Tweek’s plush midsection before going back to looking him in the eyes. “Is this going where I think it’s about to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Craig, would you like to feed me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That specific combination of words in that exact order was enough for Craig’s pulse to skyrocket. It was a sheer rush of adrenaline and arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I would like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek placed the blue bakery box in his lap, opening the lid. Inside was a whole cheesecake. The vanilla bean flecked dessert had a sandy graham cracker base and was finished with a thin layer of a sour cream topping. It was cut neatly into eight slices, each with a single strawberry near the rim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig sat down on the bed next to Tweek and picked up the fork, using it to grab a bite of the soft yet dense cheesecake. He lifted it to Tweek’s mouth, allowing him to take a bite. Tweek hummed in delight as he chewed and swallowed it. He motioned for Craig to pour him a glass of milk, which Craig did with the utmost pleasure. Craig handed the cup to Tweek, allowing him to take a sip before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One bite became two, which eventually became a whole slice. That slice was quickly followed by another. By the time they had reached the halfway point, Craig started to hesitate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Craig, you’re doing a great job and all,” said Tweek, fidgeting in his seat. “But if you don’t pick up the pace, there’s no way in hell I’m going to be able to finish this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” said Craig. “I didn’t want to overdo it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise to stop you if you’re overdoing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steeling himself, Craig picked up the fork and continued to lead bite after rich, velvety bite to Tweek’s mouth. He would occasionally take a quick pause to let Tweek take a quick sip of milk before resuming. Before long, the final bite had been eaten and Tweek seemed satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, Craig. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hic </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty fun.” Tweek placed his hands on the sides of his now slightly swollen stomach. “You might have to give me a minute to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahhhhhhh</span>
  </em>
  <span> recover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig bit his lip. Tweek looked so prone, so innocent in this position, which definitely had Craig more than a little hard. “Do you mind if I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek reclined against the bed, using his arms as support. “Please. It’s so tight, but it feels so good.” He huffed with each phrase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, Craig tried his best to relieve the pain in Tweek’s stomach. He rubbed the distended belly in small circles, which seemed to be working well enough. The flesh beneath his fingers was pretty taut, but still noticeably soft. As his partner twitched and fidgeted with excitement, Craig kept it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never done this before, so tell me if I’m doing something wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek moaned softly. “Ughhh, yes that feels so good. Could you do me another favor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig looked into Tweek’s eyes. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Undo my pants. They’re starting to get a bit tight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The button to Tweek’s pants was obscured as the roll of his stomach drooped over his waistband. When Craig unfastened them, Tweek’s tum spilled forward further. He lowered the zipper, exposing his boyfriend’s black boxer briefs that had a cupcake pattern on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you are such a dork,” said Craig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takes one to know one,” retorted Tweek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig took a quick note of Tweek’s erection tenting in his underwear. It was enough for Craig to get one of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had to guess, you’re really enjoying this, huh,” said Craig teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Craig…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, look at this. Did somebody get a hard-on from eating too much? Oh no, the horror!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Craig, I swear to god.” Tweek was speaking through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should do something about that. It would be a shame to let good wood go to waste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god Craig, just fucking suck my cock already!” exclaimed Tweek perhaps just a bit too loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was Craig to turn up that kind of offer? Once he got down on the floor for a better angle, he grabbed the waistband of Tweek’s underwear, which had begun to dig into him a bit, sliding them down around his ankles. Craig put his mouth around the tip of Tweek’s dick, using his tongue to stimulate every last nerve ending he could. He looked up to see Tweek shuddering. His grip on the bed was like that of somebody holding on for dear life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig started taking more of Tweek’s cock in inch by inch. Once he reached the base of the shaft, he made a bobbing motion, going up and down the length of his penis. Sometimes he would take a break from sucking to use his tongue again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, I’m so close,” whined Tweek, who started to thrust as much as his bloated stomach would allow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig sped up, making every last moment count. He loved having Tweek in his mouth. He savored every last inch of cock from the tip to the base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck! Craig!” shouted Tweek as he came into Craig’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig rose up as if gasping for air, swallowing Tweek’s load. “Goddamn, that was amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek got off the bed and stood up. “That was really fun. We’ll have to do that again sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, definitely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek looked over at Craig. “Do you mind if I use your shower? I’m kinda covered in more things than I’m comfortable with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig nodded. “I’ll clean things up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t bring a change of clothes. Can I borrow some of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig dug through his drawers and pulled out a black shirt with the NASA logo and a pair of gray sweatpants. “Here, these should fit you. You’re gonna have to re wear the underwear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Craig.” Tweek walked out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig slipped his tee back on before gathering up the box, fork, cup, and milk carton and returning them to the kitchen. As he walked by, he tapped Clyde on the shoulder. He had a pair of headphones on and seemed to be watching a video.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey, you’re actually wearing a shirt,” said Clyde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and you’re still </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> wearing one. Big fucking surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how did it go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s just say Tweek wasn’t the only one getting their fill tonight.” Craig took a seat on the couch opposite Clyde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Tweek emerged from the restroom all washed up and wearing the clothes Craig gave him. He sat down between Craig and Clyde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I don’t want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>nggh</span>
  </em>
  <span> spring anything on you, but can I spend the night? If I come home now, my parents aren’t going to shut up about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde nodded. “Yeah, you can sleep in my room since I’m stuck on this couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig looked over at Clyde. “Don’t you think he’d prefer to share a bed with his boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think I was just being nice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two never change, huh?” Tweek sighed. “But yeah, I think I’ll sleep with Craig tonight. No offense Clyde, but I’d rather not wake up smelling like your dirty socks and cheap deodorant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never seemed to mind back when we were dating.” Clyde winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa now, hold the phone!” Craig made a stopping gesture with his hand. “How is it that neither of you managed to tell me about that particular set of events?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde turned away. “Uhh, it never came up?” All of a sudden, the room turned quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like an eternity of awkward silence, Tweek chimed in. “You’re not saying anything. Are you upset?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not upset. A bit puzzled, but I’m not upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, do you want us to explain it?” asked Clyde. “There’s not much to say. Tweek was looking for a place to stay to get away from his parents, and I was looking for a place of my own, so we agreed to be roommates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Craig was even more perplexed. “And you were roommates?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, we were roommates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek smacked the backside of Clyde’s head. “Now’s not the time, you memelord! Anyways, as Clyde was saying, this was right around the time the coffee shop incident happened. I was facing a lot of pressure from my parents, and it really got to me. I stopped eating for a while and was basically sustaining myself on coffee. Eventually I just collapsed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me this?” asked Craig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to scare you, especially since we weren’t actually dating at the time. So basically Clyde was there for me when I needed somebody, and he pretty much nursed me back to health once they released me from the hospital. He was so gentle and kind, and I couldn’t help falling for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig raised an eyebrow. “So what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde sighed. “Well, things were going pretty smoothly for a while. But after a couple of months, it just felt like the spark wasn’t there. Maybe it was just that Tweek needed somebody in his most desperate hour that drew us so close together, but it was clear we were better off as friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek nodded. “We also learned that we don’t make very good roommates. Both of us are too impulsive, and things tend to get out of hand without somebody grounded making decisions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing what they had to say, Craig chuckled. “Wow, seems like you two made for an odd couple. Is that why you guys keep me around? For impulse control? That seems like a disaster waiting to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, dude! You make for a most excellent friend,” said Clyde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And an even better boyfriend,” added Tweek. “I know that you don’t think of yourself as all that special, but you really are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shed a singular tear. “If you guys don’t cut it out, I might short circuit.” He emulated a robot powering down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow Clyde,” said Tweek, nudging Clyde with his elbow. “I guess you weren’t kidding when you said he developed a sense of humor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He must have downloaded a joke book or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Craig let out a yawn. “Well, I think I’ve had enough emotional whiplash for one night. Wanna go back to the bedroom, Tweek?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sounds pretty good right about now.” Tweek stretched his arms as he yawned, exposing a tiny strip of flesh. “Can you carry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? You weigh more than I do now. If I try to lift you, I’m gonna end up like Clyde over here with a leg injury.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleeeeease?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig stood up, bracing himself to pick up Tweek. He managed to get Tweek in the bridal position and slowly made his way toward the bedroom. It wasn’t long before he had to put him back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I tried. Now you gotta walk the rest of the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek giggled. “You know I was just kidding around. But I admire your effort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I’m sure my back doesn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig turned off the lights once he and Tweek entered the bedroom. The two climbed into bed and got comfortable under the blankets. As the night hours wandered on, they looked back on their childhoods and how they used to gaze at the glow stars on Craig’s ceiling. A lot has changed since they were kids, but if there was one thing that stayed the same, it was just how madly in love with each other they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Tweek who fell asleep first, and Craig couldn’t help watching as he breathed softly. He looked so peaceful and angelic, as if he had fallen from the heavens. As Craig closed his own eyes to join Tweek in slumber, he just knew that tonight was the start of many more great moments to come. Craig wrapped his arm around Tweek and fell asleep with the assurance that everything was finally starting to come together for him. Tomorrow was another day, and it was sure to be a great one.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Questions, concerns, suggestions for things to write about in excruciating detail, words of praise that will most definitely inflate my ego beyond a healthy level? Drop a comment, it'll really make my day!</p>
<p>Next chapter will probably be shorter and not nearly as much of a roller coaster. Also I'm probably gonna do a short time skip in the next couple of chapters or so</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pancake Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A tale of hopeless romantics and breakfast foods</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's on the short side because 1) I wanted a sorta firm stopping point before I do a time skip and 2) I really just wanted to write about pancakes (thanks creek server)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Craig was never a fan of Sunday mornings. Maybe it was his parents dragging him to church or the fact that nothing was ever open around town. Time almost seemed to come to a standstill. However, when Craig woke up this morning, he didn’t feel the typical Sunday morning blues. After last night, how could he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Craig first woke up, he noticed that he was in the bed by himself. Had Tweek already went home without telling him? All of a sudden, he caught a whiff of a pleasant aroma. It was kind of buttery with perhaps a hint of vanilla and a touch of maple. At first, Craig thought it was just his mind and his stomach playing tricks on him, and then he heard the sizzle and subsequently smelled the scent of bacon frying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde didn’t know how to cook, and even if he could, he was still incapacitated. Unless there was a burglar that broke into their apartment to cook breakfast, that meant Tweek was in the kitchen. Craig rose from the bed and walked to the kitchen in a still-exhausted kind of slouch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek was standing in front of the stove, humming a tune as he tended multiple pans at the same time. He really was in his element when he was in a kitchen. It was like he was a different person, a force of nature to be reckoned with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, good morning sleepyhead!” Tweek casually removed a pancake from one of the pans he was working with, adding it to the stack he had already finished. “I hope you don’t mind me making breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig shook his head. “No, I don’t mind at all. Is there anything I can do to help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I have it under control. Why don’t you go wake up Sleeping Beauty over there? I tried, but you know how heavy of a sleeper he is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, I’ve got this.” Craig grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with cold water. He went over to the couch and poured it on Clyde’s head. “Cock-a-fucking-doodle-do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Clyde was flailing about as if under attack. “Oh god, they got me!” he exclaimed as he sat up. “Oh. Wait, no it’s okay. Well, I guess I’m awake. And also wet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig smirked. “I’m surprised the smell of breakfast didn’t wake you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I kind of just thought it was part of my dream. I was the defender of the breakfast kingdom and the enemy horde captured me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes I can’t even tell if you’re joking or being serious.” Craig shook his head. “Either way, it looks like Tweek is finishing up as we speak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a surprising amount of grace and dexterity, Tweek brought three plates of food into the living room, placing them on the table. The spread was more than generous. Each plate had a stack of three golden brown pancakes, glistening with warm maple syrup and a pat of melting butter. To the side of that was a portion of perfectly crispy hash browns and two over easy eggs. Two strips of thick-cut bacon leaned against the pancakes like soldiers guarding a bastion of carbohydrates. He went back to the kitchen to return with three glasses of orange juice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you boys are hungry,” said Tweek. “I went all out for my sweetheart. Oh, and for Clyde, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig licked his lips as the smell of the spread wafted into his nostrils. “You’ve outdone yourself, babe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too kind.” Tweek blushed. “Well, it certainly looks like Clyde’s enjoying himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde looked like a squirrel trying to store food for the winter. “Did you say something?” he said, mouth full of food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig jabs a fork into his stack of pancakes, taking a delicate bite. They were like clouds in his mouth. The sweet, syrupy goodness mingled with the buttery richness was a delight. He took a sip of his juice, the acidity cleansing his palate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I could get used to this,” said Craig, dipping a bite of hash brown into the runny yolk of one of his eggs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get too used to it,” countered Clyde. “You might end up looking like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek smiled. “Shhh, don’t give away my wicked schemes like that!” He turned to Craig. “Nah, I like Craig just the way he is. He’s cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as cute as you,” retorted Craig. “You’re like a dollop of whipped cream, and I just wanna lick you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? And then what will you do, handsome?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll just have to see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde stuck his tongue out. “Gross, dudes! I’m trying to eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig raised an eyebrow. “Judging by how empty your plate is, I think it’s safe to say you succeeded. You’re gonna hurt yourself if you keep black-holing your meals like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re just a slow eater. Your boy toy over there finished his, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but he’s my boyfriend, and I’m practically legally obligated to tell him that I find it hot when he does it.” Craig turned to Tweek. “Speaking of, you’re doing an amazing job honey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek placed a hand over his mouth.“You’ve hardly touched yours. It’s just like dinner yesterday. Is this going to be a problem, you not eating because you keep getting distracted by others? Am I going to have to come over there and feed you myself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a threat? Because color me turned on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde made a bunch of melodramatic gagging sounds. “Get a room, you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek scoffed. “Okay. Let’s see, I choose… this one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, get over it,” added Craig. “Sounds like somebody’s jealous they don’t have such a cute boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crossing his arms, Clyde let out a huff of air. “The only person I’m jealous of here is Tweek.” He slapped a hand over his mouth as the words came out. “Fuck, did I really just say that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure did.” Craig resumed eating his meal, trying to avoid making the moment less awkward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. It’s just that… well maybe I shouldn’t say this, but I’ve always kind of liked Craig.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig nearly choked on his pancakes. “I swear, you two are gonna send me to an early grave dropping this shit one me all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek placed a hand on Clyde’s shoulder. “I mean, at least you have good taste in men. What it sounds like you need is a partner of your own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I mean, I have been kinda lonely lately. Your right hand can only do so much for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So switch to the left,” joked Craig. “But really, if you need a wingman, Tweek’s your guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I have a few coworkers that’d love to have some extra company. I’ll have to set you up with one of them once you get back on your feet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde sniffled. “You guys are the greatest dudes a bro could have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got your back, buddy,” said Tweek. Suddenly his phone started to beep. “Oh god, I wasn’t even paying attention to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>auugghhhhh </span>
  </em>
  <span>time. I gotta get ready for work. Thanks for having me over!” Tweek went to retrieve his things from Craig’s room before darting out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig finished the last of his breakfast at last, stacking all the dishes and taking them to the sink. He filled the sink with warm, soapy water, and began to scrub them with a sponge. As he finished scrubbing them, he ran them under cold water to get the soap off and placed them on the dish rack to dry. When he was finished, he went back to his room to get some work done for the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Craig answered emails from clients and messed around with his freelance projects, he got distracted by thoughts of last night. All he wanted to do was grab Tweek by his chubby little waist and make out with him. At one point, he almost called one of his clients “babe” because he was so lost in thought. He got up from his desk and stormed back into the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s wrong Craigifer? Something got you down?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig groaned loudly. “I’m hopelessly in love with the most amazing boy ever.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I'm gonna slow my pace on writing this one a bit after this. I wanna write other stuff in addition to this. I'm not giving this one up, but expect some other one-shots and maybe another long form work from me in the near future!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pizza Redux: This time with Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Craig spends time with Tweek after closing hours</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The hot August air was starting to irritate Craig as he sat at his desk. He’d taken on a higher than usual amount of customers during the summer months while Clyde was in recovery, and the stress was getting to him. He’d grown somewhat more distant from his roommate and even from his boyfriend to an extent. Now that Clyde was finally out of his cast and back on his feet, maybe he could return to some form of normalcy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, Craig and Tweek had been on a couple of dates since they started dating back in mid-June, but the dark haired male couldn’t help but feel guilty for not doing more for Tweek. He wanted to absolutely spoil him with something special, so taking on a few extra jobs to save up some spending money was totally worth it. Perhaps they could spend the day at an aquarium or go out to a fancy restaurant. Or maybe they could have the apartment to themselves while Clyde was at work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig heard a knocking at his door. He opened it to see Clyde in his delivery uniform. It didn’t fit Clyde as well as he probably thought it did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m about to head out for the night. Got any plans for when I’m gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… let’s see.” Craig pretended to think for a moment. “How about you don’t worry what I’m doing? Pizzas don’t deliver themselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my mom, dude.” Clyde rolled his eyes as he walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Clyde walked out the door, Craig walked to the living room, took a seat on the couch, and pulled out his phone. He found Tweek’s number and gave him a call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” asked Tweek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe, are you free tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’m kind of working at the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Craig sighed. “What about after your shift ends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that that’s the time where I…” There was a bit of silence on the line. “Actually, we’ve been dating long enough to where I’m fine telling you this. That’s the time where I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>dispose </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the throw-aways, if you know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you’re always complaining about your stomach aching after work? God, that’s adorable. Perhaps I can swing by and, I dunno, help you out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Craig, now’s not the time to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>auuughhhh </span>
  </em>
  <span>talking dirty! I’m still on the clock! Yes, stop by after closing. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a customer up my ass about something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Craig was about to tell Tweek he loved him, he could have swore that he heard somebody shout “Shut your goddamned mouth for just a fucking second!” in the background, followed by another voice saying “I’ve got this under control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that,” said Tweek. “Luckily Kenny was here to defuse the situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shuddered at the name. He and Kenny had a bit of history with each other, none of it good. Last time they spoke, Craig was shoving him into a locker for speaking inappropriately to Tweek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“McCormick? How is it I’ve been frequenting for two months and didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>worked there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He tries to avoid seeing you, says it’d make things awkward. You don’t exactly like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a punk-ass motherfucker that still owes me $15. Not to mention the way he acts around you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Craig. He’s not nearly as sleazy as he was in high school. He’s mellowed out a lot. Besides, he’s the only other person I have helping me on night shift, so we’ve had time to become acquainted, so don’t be a dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig sighed. “Fine. But know I’m still gonna keep my eyes on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll probably be gone by the time you get here anyways, so don’t worry about it. Just be cool, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but only because I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” said Tweek. “Now let me get back to work. I’ll see you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Craig was wrong about Kenny. Surely he couldn’t be all that bad if Tweek was speaking highly of him. Maybe he had changed for the better. Craig was willing to forgive him, should the opportunity arise for them to talk about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In reality, Craig’s priorities were more focused on thinking about Tweek. Thoughts flashed in his head about the two of them in bed together. He imagined feeding Tweek strawberries and telling him what a good boy he was. The thought of it made his dick twitch a little. Craig snapped out of his daydream to do something else. He figured the real thing would be much more worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At about 8:30, Craig took a shower and put on some nice, but still pretty casual clothes. He didn’t want to make it seem like this was a date, but he also didn’t want to smell like he had just spent the past few hours playing video games and sweating like a whore in church. Surely if Tweek had spent time dating Clyde, he would be used to that kind of thing, but Craig felt that he deserved better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled up to the bakery, Craig noticed somebody walking out.  His greasy dark blond hair was unmistakable. Just seeing it made Craig’s stomach turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, if it isn’t ol’ Craig Tucker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tweek said you’d be gone by now.” Craig glared at Kenny. So much for forgiveness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why so in a hurry to see me gone? I haven’t done anything to ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aside from being a callous douchebag that harassed my boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny held a hand to Craig’s face. “Now, hold on there. That was the old me. I’ve turned over a new leaf. I know I’ve done you dirty in the past, but I don’t want any bad blood between us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig raised a brow in suspicion. “And how do I know I can believe you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you see, once my dad got arrested on account a’ the way he treated my mom, I realized my life was starting to go in a… let’s just say a not so good direction. I figured I’m the only family that Karen can still look up to, so I straightened out my act. I’m just tryin’ to be an honest man here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig sighed. “I guess it wasn’t fair of me to jump to conclusions about you. Look, I’m sorry for the way I treated you in high school. The way you always used to hang around Tweek just frustrated me, and maybe I could have talked to you about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny gave a toothy smile. “Aww, you don’t gotta explain yourself to me. I get it.” He pulled out his wallet, fishing out three $5 bills. “Oh, and here’s that loan you gave me. I hope you aren’t looking for interest or anything. Surely that puts us back to square one, I reckon. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got places to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Craig was loath to admit it, Tweek was right about Kenny. He always was when it came to emotions and stuff like that. It’s what Craig liked about him so much. He was the perfect foil to his own calculated, logic approach to things. But he wouldn’t let Tweek hear him say he was wrong because he’d never hear the end of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig managed to get in the bakery right as Tweek was approaching the door with the keys to lock up. “Right on time, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always were good with showing up at exactly the right moment.” Tweek planted a kiss on Craig’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like he hadn’t been in the bakery late at night, but there was something about being there after closing that brought a sense of unease to Craig’s stomach. Perhaps it was the fact that the lights were all out and the speakers weren’t playing their usual easy listening. It was like being in a liminal space. In either case, Craig watched as Tweek started taking some of the pastries from the case and putting them in a box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of these things have a pretty decent shelf life,” explained Tweek. “But there are a few that have to be replaced on a daily basis. Usually stuff like donuts, which I’m not all too crazy about myself unless I’m in the mood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you eat all of it or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek shook his head. “As hot as I’m sure that would be, most of it actually gets either thrown out or gifted to local food giveaways. My job is to sort out what gets given away and what gets thrown out. But of course, I occasionally take a small cut of the latter for my troubles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must be nice getting paid to stand around all day and eat pastries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not nearly as fun nor as simple as you must be imagining right now.” Tweek crossed his arms. “I have to take care of bitchy customers, move things in and out of the ovens, clean the storefront, wash dishes, take catering orders, make beverages, and all kinds of other stuff. So frankly, I find it a touch insulting that that’s what you think I do all day. I don’t say that you just sit at your computer and click buttons all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig sighed. “You’re right. I didn’t know it meant that much to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek took the box of pastries he finished packaging and placed a label on it designating it was to be picked up in the morning. “I just don’t want you getting the wrong idea that I’m lazy and eat all day just because I’ve put on weight. Do I occasionally graze on a pastry or two during my shift? Sure. But honestly, I’ve been working here long enough to where I prefer other things over pastries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense. I never had the biggest sweet tooth myself, and I’m sure being surrounded by desserts all day doesn’t help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get me wrong, some of the things here are still really good, but if I had a choice of what to eat, I’m a sucker for a good bowl of pasta. Just throwing that out there for if you need any inspiration for events that may or not be coming up.” He winked in a melodramatic fashion.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Craig. Tweek’s birthday was coming up in a few days, and he had yet to do any planning for it. Maybe making pasta wasn’t that bad of an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no need to worry about that,” said Craig. “I know exactly what we’re doing that night. All I’m gonna say is you better be glad your job doesn’t involve any sitting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek’s face flushed like a tomato in the summer heat. “Stop it! You’re making me giddy. I’d ask you to take me right here if I hadn’t just cleaned the floors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig smiled. “Is somebody threatening me with a good time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to? Because don’t think I won’t take you into the pantry, pin you to the wall, and fuck you right then and there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, and here I thought I was the horny one.” Craig tugged at the collar of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek’s stomach growled. “Don’t mind me, but these throw-aways are kinda just sitting here, ready to be tossed out… Or eaten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pass me the box.” said Craig. “I know just how to solve your problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek handed the box of assorted pastries to Craig. Craig pulled out a chocolate croissant. Just touching it left his fingers shiny with butter. The flaky pastry lightly crumbed beneath his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, Craig. You know those are my favorite. You can have any of the others, just save me that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shook his head. “Oh, this isn’t for me. Open up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek opened his mouth longingly and delicately moaned as Craig brought the croissant toward him. As he took a bite, crumbs of buttery goodness fell upon his shirt. His mouth was stained with chocolate. “Oh my god, these are so good, I swear I could eat a dozen of these and not feel bad about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I bet you would.” Tweek winked. “Sadly, that was the only one of those left. Everything else here is kinda ‘eh’ if you ask me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s a shame. I was kinda looking forward to having some fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Tweek had an idea. “Well if you really wanna have some fun, you still owe me a pizza.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, since when?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since that night when we got back together, remember? It was when Clyde broke his foot and you said you’d take a rain check on the pizza.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig sighed. “Yeah, I guess I did say that, didn’t I? Well you’re in luck, because Kenny finally paid me back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek dipped his head. “I thought you said you weren’t going to confront him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a confrontation. We had a good talk, and I apologized to him for the way I acted. I realized that he has it pretty rough, and that it’s not fair to him for me to act the way I did out of jealousy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s actually really sweet of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig smiled. “Thanks. Now how about we order you some dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About 30 minutes passed before the pair heard a knocking at the door. Tweek got up and answered the door. When he saw the delivery person, he let out a noise of abject terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something the matter, dear?” asked Craig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if it isn’t Craigencrantz and Tweekenstern,” said the voice, unmistakably Clyde’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of all the people that could be delivering to us, it had to be you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually yeah, it did,” said Clyde. “Everybody else already went home for the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig walked over and handed Clyde the money in exchange for the pizza boxes. “I’d ask why, but I really don’t care. Now get out of here. Can’t you see we’re on a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, no tip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me just a moment,” said Tweek. He went and retrieved the box of pastries to be thrown out. “It’s no cash, but surely you can appreciate assorted danishes and sweet rolls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? This is great! Driving around with the smell of pizza wafting in the car is torture when you can’t eat the goods.” Clyde happily took the box. “Okay, I got another order waiting, so I’ll be going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” said Craig, shooing him off. “Good luck with that. Bye.” He closed the door, and Tweek locked it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, where were we?” asked Tweek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shrugged. “I guess now we eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about I take you into the back and I’ll show you a good time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have my attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig and Tweek walked into the back office. Craig placed the boxes on the office desk. He motioned for Tweek to take a seat in the cushioned office chair, opting to sit in a steel folding chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re fine with pepperoni.” Craig slid one of the boxes to Tweek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You probably could have just ordered one pizza for us to share.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I did, but Clyde brought us two boxes. The receipt only shows I got charged for one.” Craig showed the receipt to Tweek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek opened his box, looking quite amused when he did so. “Oh my god Craig, check out this note I found in my box.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig looked at the lid of the box. The note read: </span>
  <em>
    <span>To my home-slice Craigo, here’s a gift from your best bro Clyde. Hope this gets you laid. PS Hi Tweek.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek couldn’t stifle his laughter. “You have one hell of a wingman, that’s for sure. The jury’s out on the whole getting laid thing, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just eat the pizza so I can die of humiliation already.” Craig banged his head against the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love how easy you are to fluster,” said Tweek, smiling as he took a bite of pizza. The cheese started to drape down his chin. “It makes my job so much easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig rolled his eyes, opening the second pizza box and taking a slice. It was overwhelmingly mediocre, but it was serviceable. Furthermore, Tweek really seemed to be enjoying himself, so Craig didn’t say anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Tweek,” said Craig in between bites. “I know this is supposed to be all sexually thrilling and all, but is this just what our love life is gonna look like now? Me awkwardly watching as you eat as much as possible and then us fucking or whatever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek stopped mid-bite and put down his slice of pizza. “Is it making you uncomfortable? Because I can stop and we can do something else if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy feeding you and then having sex. I just want to be able to do other fun things, too. I just don’t want our relationship to come off as one-dimensional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that all? Well yeah, we don’t have to have dinner dates all the time.” Tweek gave a thumbs-up. “I know I just suggested you make me dinner for my birthday, but what if we went to the planetarium or something? You always liked to watch the light shows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig stroked his chin in thought. “I’m willing to compromise. I mean, it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>birthday we’re talking about here. What if we go do that and I’ll still make you dinner? That way we’re still doing something interesting while also spoiling you like you deserve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek grinned. “Yeah, okay. I think that works for me.” He picked up his last slice of pizza and glanced over at Craig. “I hope you’re still enjoying yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, I swear.” Craig looked over at his own food. Somehow he had managed to finish before Tweek. Maybe he was just so distracted by his boyfriend that he didn’t realize how much he was eating. “Huh, well would you look at that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Craig. I didn’t realize there was a stomach down there. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you finish a whole pizza.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig placed a hand on his slightly distended stomach. “I blame you. You’re like an enabler to me.” His stomach gurgled. “Fuck, dude. How do you do this all the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek shrugged. “I dunno, man. I guess I’m just used to it. Blame Clyde. That’s what I used to do when I first started eating like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The comment made Craig laugh. Out of nowhere, he let out a yawn. “Damn, I think all of this food is making me sleepy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna go home? We can always hang out some other time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig nodded, clutching at his sore tummy. “Thanks for letting me keep you company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it,” said Tweek. “I’ll clean this up. You should go get some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the ride home, all Craig could think was how sore his midsection was. How did Tweek enjoy this so much? All he wanted to do was grab a glass of ginger ale and sleep off the discomfort. It wasn’t nearly as fun being on the eating end of things as it was being on the feeding side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got in bed, Craig was ready to just pass out. Shortly after turning out the lights, he heard a knocking at his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now, Clyde. It hurts soooo much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde opened the door anyways. “Damn, Tweek must have fucked you hard. I always expected you to be the one on top, but hey that works, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t have sex, Clyde. I just ate too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde started laughing. “Oh, come on Craigo. Your poor twinkish body can’t handle a large pizza?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t ever call me a twink again.” Craig turned over and buried his face in his pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somebody’s cranky because they ate too much, huh? Well, I’ll leave you alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Clyde was walking away, Craig stopped him. “Wait, one more thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me to never eat another pizza again for the rest of my life.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, thanks again for reading this. This chapter was really hard to write, and I'm still not completely happy with it, but I got it to a point where I can say "eh, close enough" and be at peace with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sheet Cake and Birthday Presents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tweek's birthday is approaching, and Craig is working hard to make sure it's a good one</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Planning for Tweek’s birthday was starting to become a worry for Craig. The two had agreed to just see a light show at the planetarium, but Craig wanted to make it an occasion to remember. He tried making a few calls to see if he could reserve the venue for a special occasion, but things were starting to seem unlikely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when he was starting to lose hope and move on to another idea, Craig received a phone call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this Mr. Tucker? This is Meredith with the South Park Planetarium, returning your call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shuddered at being addressed with a title like that. “Call me Craig.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. Well Craig, I have some good news for you. We have accepted your reservation request for tomorrow at 5:00 pm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like a weight had been lifted from Craig’s shoulders. He didn’t have much of a plan B.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, thanks! I’ll get that check made out to you ASAP.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig was so excited. Everything was finally starting to fall into place for the celebrations. The final step was to plan out a birthday dinner that Tweek would die for. He remembered Tweek mentioning pasta the other night at the bakery, so that was his starting point. But what kind of pasta was right for a birthday dinner? Something creamy? Perhaps a good red sauce? There was only one other person he trusted with opinions on both food and Tweek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig called out from his bedroom to the living room. “Hey Clyde, what kind of pasta should I make for Tweek’s birthday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about something cheesy with a red sauce, like a baked ziti or a lasagna or something? That boy can pack away some pasta, so make something hearty. Oh, and don’t forget the garlic bread, it’s his favorite part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, why didn’t Craig think of a baked pasta dish before? It was brilliant. He could make it in advance and pop it in the oven to reheat once they got back from the planetarium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still have your mom’s lasagna recipe laying around somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s in the folder by the breadbox.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” Craig rubbed his hands together. Everything was going according to plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a rather tedious and excruciating trip to the grocery store, Craig returned with a couple of hefty bags of ingredients. He knew that Mrs. Donovan’s lasagna recipe was hearty, but he didn’t realize it had so many ingredients to gather and steps to follow. It was a good thing he decided to make this ahead of time because there was no way in hell it would get done all on Tweek’s birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most important part of the recipe was a homemade meat sauce, so Craig figured that was the best place to start. In a large pot, he added ground beef, hot Italian sausage, onions and garlic and let those mingle together until the meat was browned and cooked through. He drained the grease and added in some tomato paste, stirring everything together before adding the crushed and pureed tomatoes along with some salt, pepper, Italian seasoning, fresh basil, chili flakes, sugar, and a splash of red wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he allowed the sauce to simmer, Craig contemplated whether he had the patience to make pasta from scratch. On one hand, it would be a lot of time and effort. But on the other, it would be a labor of love. Craig was looking to treat his boyfriend for his birthday, and if Tweek was going to inhale this massive dish of pasta, it might as well be the best damn pasta dish he’d ever eaten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde’s mom’s recipe used store-bought lasagna noodles, so Craig was on his own when it came to making pasta. He looked up a recipe and tried to follow along. First he made a well of flour on the counter. He cracked some eggs and added them to the flour well along with a pinch of salt. Slowly he began to incorporate a little of the flour at a time with his mixture of beaten egg until it resembled a dough. As he kneaded it, he started to realize just how right Tweek was about how difficult working with dough can be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After rolling the dough out and covering it with plastic wrap, Craig had about 30 minutes or so to just relax while the dough sat and the pasta sauce bubbled away. He took the time to clean up after himself, as working in a dirty space always annoyed him. Since he had most of a bottle left after using some for the recipe, Craig poured himself a glass of wine. It was a Pinot Noir, nothing too expensive, but also not exactly cheap. Chefs always talked about pouring a beverage for themselves while the food is cooking, so it only seemed fair for him to do it. Upon putting the drink to his lips, Craig very quickly discovered he’s not much of a wine person. He left it on the counter. Maybe he could convince Clyde to drink it or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour passed and it was time for Craig to roll out the pasta. He divided the dough into 12 even pieces. He didn’t have a pasta roller or any fancy equipment like that, so he was forced to use a rolling pin. Who knows, maybe a bit of elbow grease would be enough to make the pasta taste that much better, or at least that’s what Craig thought. As he got each piece of dough to the desired dimensions and thin enough to nearly see through, he placed them on a rack to dry out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he got the noodles dry enough to work with, the sauce was basically done. Craig gave it a stir before tasting it. He added just a pinch more salt to really balance out the flavors before giving it his own seal of approval. It tasted just like the meat sauce Clyde’s mom used to make on special occasions or whenever Craig would stay the night. She was probably either really proud that somebody was doing her recipe justice or super pissed that her son gave a non family member the recipe. Either way, she was sure to be rolling in her grave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was finally time for Craig to assemble the lasagna. He started by putting some sauce in the bottom of the baking dish, topping that with four of his fresh pasta sheets. He spooned a mixture of ricotta cheese and beaten egg on top of the noodles, spreading it out in a thin layer. Next was a layer of mozzarella, some more sauce, and some Parmesan. He then added four more lasagna noodles before repeating the layers of ricotta, mozzarella, meat sauce, and Parmesan. Last came the final four noodles, the remainder of the sauce, and a final sprinkling of mozzarella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig covered the dish with a layer of foil before sticking it in the fridge. The goal was to pop it in the oven as soon as he and Tweek got home from the planetarium tomorrow. Then all he would have to do is warm up some garlic bread to go on the side, and bam! Easy birthday dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde walked in and took a whiff of the delightful aroma of meat sauce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, it hasn’t smelled this good here in ages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clyde! You’re just the person I needed to see right now.” Craig sighed in relief, picking up a spoon and scraping some sauce from the bottom of the pot. “Did I do your mom’s recipe justice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Clyde placed the spoon in his mouth, his eyes rolled as he contemplated the flavors. After savoring the taste of the sauce, he gave a decisive happy dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, dude. You should be thrown in jail because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed </span>
  </em>
  <span>it! I think you made it even better than my mom ever did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig gave a dismissive hand gesture. “You’re just saying that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, honest! There’s a distinct kick to it, and a bit more of a pungent note.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. I swapped out the sweet Italian sausage for hot, threw in some pepper flakes, and upped the garlic. Maybe I should have reconsidered the garlic if the two of us are gonna be making out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde laughed at the idea of Tweek backing away from a kiss with Craig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if Tweek would ever turn down a makeout sesh with somebody who just fed him. Trust me, I would know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute… so you two were doing this kinda stuff with each other, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, what did you expect? Do you think Tweek just grew that big overnight? Use your brain, brotato chip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Craig was just out of touch with what kind of stuff Tweek liked. “Do you think Tweek actually wants to go to the planetarium, or is he doing it because he thinks it’s what I want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde shrugged. “Look, man. Tweek’s very complex. If I knew how his brain worked and all, there’s a chance we’d still be dating. I’d say trust your gut, but you lack one of those, so trust your instincts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig nodded. His instincts had never led him astray up to this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uhhh… Is it weird if I ask you for…? You know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Feeding advice?” Clyde chuckled. “I love how flustered you still get over the whole concept of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it isn’t exactly something I ever thought I’d get caught up in. Or liking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you want me to tell you. Just feed him, man. Don’t go too fast or it’ll make him sick. But don’t go too slow because he’ll get full before he can really enjoy himself. Give him words of encouragement. Tweek’s super into being praised. Oh, and try to make it sensual. Put your hands on him and really make him want more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig nodded. “I hate that you know so much about this, but it’s pretty helpful info. Anything to make Tweek happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy with this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an interesting question to propose. Craig didn’t tend to think about how it made him feel all that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well my thing is that I like to make food for my friends. I like seeing them happy with my creations. Tweek’s thing is that he likes eating. It goes hand in hand. Not to mention he’s actually somehow grown even cuter as he’s gotten chubbier? I didn’t even know that was possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde laughed. “Come on, broseidon. Take one look at me and tell me that big guys aren’t just naturally hotter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess you got me there. Don’t get used to me complimenting you like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taking that one to my grave, dude.” Clyde crossed his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig figured he should address one last thing with Clyde while he was here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re having a party for Tweek tomorrow at four, that way I’ll have time to get him to the planetarium by five. I want you out of the house by seven that way I can treat him to dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotcha, broseph. Don’t want me hangin’ while you’re bangin’.” Clyde made the OK symbol with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig sighed. “Yes, Clyde. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a few last minute plans to take care of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig worked all the way to the very last minute putting the final touches on Tweek’s birthday party. He had balloons and streamers set up in the dining room. There were a couple of presents carefully wrapped and placed on the table. Next to them was a cake that Craig picked up at the grocery store. He would have made it himself, but baking was more of Tweek’s strength, and it wouldn’t make sense for him to make his own cake. Craig and Clyde were sitting at the table, waiting for Tweek to show up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he heard a knock at the door, Craig got up and answered the door. It was Tweek, all dressed up for the occasion. He was wearing a cute button-up shirt that looked like it was perhaps just a bit too small for him. Craig tried his best not to stare too much at how some of his tum was exposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if it isn’t the birthday boy! Come on in, everything’s all ready for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek looked genuinely thrilled by the setup in the dining room. “Oh Craig, you did all this for me? You shouldn’t have!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for the love of my life.” Craig led Tweek to the table and pulled out a chair for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde waved at Tweek. “Ayyy, it’s the birthday bro! You look way better than you did last year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek grinned sheepishly. “I’d… like to not think about what happened last year, if that’s alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say no more.” Clyde made a zipping motion across his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Tweek,” said Craig. “Do you want cake or presents first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cake, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig cut into the cake. It was a vanilla sheet cake with buttercream frosting, decorated with green roses. He dished out a decent sized square of cake to everybody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde smirked. “Wow Craig, I didn’t think you had it in you to make something so nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, we all know that I picked it up at the store. Nobody actually cares about the cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek smiled. “I actually like it, even if it did just come out of a freezer. Can I have another piece?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig patted Tweek’s head. “Okay, you can have another. But don’t fill up too much, you’re gonna want to have room for dinner tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re spoiling me, Craig.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>spoiling? Why don’t you open up one of your presents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek picked up the larger of the two boxes. When he removed the wrapping paper and lifted the lid on the box, he squealed excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you got me a scarf! It’s so pretty, I love it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig smiled. “It was Clyde’s idea. He told me you always wanted this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek got up and hugged Clyde. “You big dork, I can’t believe you remembered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, that’s nothing compared to what Craig got you.” Clyde chuckled as Tweek wrapped his arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Tweek picked up the smaller box and slowly unwrapped it. Inside was what appeared to be a jewelry box. He opened the box, and inside was a necklace with a glass pendant that looked like a helix nebula. Tweek was speechless, but his tears of joy said everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it that you enjoy it,” said Craig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s beautiful! Can you come and help me put it on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” Craig stood up and walked around the table. He carefully picked up the necklace and clasped it around Tweek’s neck. “It looks good on you, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Craig, you are the sweetest boyfriend ever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig’s face flushed bright red. “Now, now. Don’t get too excited just yet. I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve. Just wait until we get to the planetarium tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek was finding it hard to contain his excitement. “You have no idea just how thrilled I am to watch this light show with you. Especially now that I have something appropriate to wear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe now people will look at your cute necklace and scarf instead of the fact that your shirt doesn’t fit you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clyde!” Craig reached across the table and punched Clyde in the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right, Craig.” Tweek looked down. “This was the biggest dress shirt I have, and even it’s finally getting too tight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still look good, honey. It’s hardly noticeable. Clyde’s just an asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek crossed his arms. “I never said I looked bad! I’m just bummed that I have to buy new clothes. This was one of my favorite shirts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, how about tomorrow we go clothes shopping? I’ll make sure to buy you some really cute stuff that you can fit in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that, Craig! I can buy my own clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shook his head. “No, I’m serious. At least let me buy you one set of clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek sighed. “Okay, you can buy me one outfit. But I’m paying for the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then we can get lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, Craig. You’re gonna buy him clothes and immediately work on making him outgrow them.” Clyde stuck his tongue out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shove it, Dorkovan,” said Tweek. “I think I’d enjoy that, Craig. It gives me something to do before work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig checked the time on his phone. “We should get going, Tweek. Trust me when I say you’re not gonna want to miss this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two lovebirds better not make out too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up yours, Clyde.” Craig pulled Tweek in and kissed him, making passionate moans for emphasis. “I’ll make out with Tweek as much as I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek shrugged. “Eh, I’d give that a 6.8 out of ten. Could have used more tongue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me babe, by the time I’m done with you tonight, it’s gonna be tens across the board. And by the board, I mean your body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde made a gagging noise. “You two are too sweet. I’m gonna be sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the guy who puts peanut butter cups and chocolate syrup on his waffles. Just say you’re jealous already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, maybe just a bit. But I can get a romantic partner anytime I want!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek placed a hand on Clyde’s shoulder. “Of course you can. In fact, I know somebody perfect for you.” Tweek pulled out his phone and sent Clyde a number. “Remember how I said I’d hook you up with one of my coworkers? Kenny’s on the market, and I’m sure the two of you would make a perfect match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you say that?” asked Clyde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I dunno,” added Craig. “What makes you think Clyde is Kenny’s type?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, I have a hunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig figured Tweek knew what he was talking about, so he let the subject go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay honey, for real we should get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, don’t get your briefs in a bunch.” Tweek giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, they’re boxer briefs and you know it!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to split Tweek's birthday into two chapters that way I could keep this chapter a little more wholesome before building up to what's to come next. </p><p>As always, thanks for reading!</p><p>Time to shill my SP Clyde Appreciation Discord again: https://discord.gg/YAT9Kuh38W</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lasagna and Birthday Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Craig takes Tweek to a date at the observatory. However, the real fun happens when they come home for dinner</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter took a while to write, so I hope you enjoy reading it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The South Park Observatory and Planetarium was a spectacle to behold. Formerly the location of the Tantalus V. Observatory, the planetarium was an entirely new building from the one from their childhood. Now run by competent personnel who actually cared about astronomy and not brainwashing innocent people, the planetarium was the perfect venue for light shows and space-themed informational entertainment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Craig and Tweek arrived, the parking lot was empty with the exception of the employee parking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, Craig? Are you sure this place is even open today? It doesn’t look like anybody is here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise!” exclaimed Craig. “I booked the planetarium for the evening. It wasn’t cheap, but I’ve taken on enough extra projects to cover it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek reached over to give Craig a hug. “How are you always so thoughtful? Who would have thought that Craig ‘The Wall’ Tucker was such a softie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, sometimes I even surprise myself.” Craig had a reputation for always being stoic and emotionally dense, but in reality he was actually just really nervous to express himself around others. His dad always instilled a sense of machismo and toxic masculinity in him, and even now he was working hard on unlearning it. “Now let’s go find out seats. The show’s about to begin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the pair entered the building, Craig approached the front desk, fishing a check from his wallet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again for doing this. You’re really gonna make my boyfriend’s birthday one to remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady at the front desk accepted the check and pointed Craig and Tweek to the auditorium. “I’ll make sure this gets processed. You two enjoy your time here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig and Tweek took their seats at the back of the auditorium. As the lights dimmed, Tweek grabbed Craig’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Craig, I’m really glad to be here tonight. It’s been a while since we’ve done something like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was on the fence about this at first, given how you never seemed to like movie theaters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek cocked his head in confusion. “What made you think that? I like going to movies. I just don’t like seeing scary movies like the ones Stan and his friends always tried dragging us to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig stroked his chin. “Huh… Well, I guess I never put two and two together there. But you do enjoy stargazing, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do! Before we started dating, I never put much thought into what’s out there, well aside from alien invaders and that kind of thing. But now every time I look at the stars, I realize just how much lies beyond what we can reach. It’s so boundless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda like our love for each other.” Craig stroked Tweek’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh look, it’s starting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next 45 minutes or so, the two boys watched as a light show based on Holst’s </span>
  <span>The Planets </span>
  <span>suite played. From the first notes of Mars to the final notes of Neptune, they were entranced by the dancing lights and the hauntingly beautiful orchestral music. Occasionally, one of the two would look over at the other only to find them awestruck by the sheer beauty of the event. After the suite concluded, an announcement was played.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight we have a very special finale. This one goes out to Tweek Tweak. Best birthday wishes to you from your boyfriend, Craig.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, an image of Craig and Tweek on one of their dates in high school came up on the display. As Debussy’s “Clair de Lune” played in the room, a montage of images of the two of them played. Some of the pictures were from all the way back when they first started dating at ten years old, all the way through to when Craig departed for college. Craig even managed to slip in a selfie he took of himself with Tweek a couple of weeks ago. It was like a five minute time capsule of their entire relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the lights turned back on, Tweek practically threw himself into Craig’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… how did you? Oh, Craig! That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you liked it, huh? I put that video together myself, and they were nice enough to play it for me. I can send you a copy if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek blushed. “You know, I can’t help but comment on how thin I used to be. I looked like a corpse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig hugged Tweek tightly. He knew how insecure Tweek used to feel about how his bones were visible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you’ve grown so much since then. Not only in terms of weight, but as a person. You were right back in June. I really am finding new ways to fall in love with you all over again. The person you are now is completely different from who you were back then. And yet, everything I already loved about you is still there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek wiped the tears from his eyes. “Stop it, you’re making me cry in public. I don’t need people seeing me like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Craig and Tweek returned to the apartment, Craig placed the lasagna in the oven to reheat. While the pasta dish warmed up, he and Tweek sat on the couch and chatted about whatever came to mind. How their days had been, plans for the days to come, random stories, and declarations of love and affection were all brought forth. When the lasagna came out of the oven, Craig placed some garlic bread under the broiler to toast up. After it was all golden brown and the pasta had sat long enough to firm up, Craig fixed a plate for both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Craig. That sure is a lot of food, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shrugged. “What, is it too much? You don’t have to eat it all if you don’t want to. I just figured it was your birthday and all and you deserve to splurge a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple of seconds, Tweek started laughing. “I’m just pulling your leg! You could have easily sat that whole dish in front of me, and I’d get through most of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Craig’s face turned bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not, but it sure is funny to see you get all flustered like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig scratched at the back of his head. “You sure got me there…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two took a seat at the dining room table across from each other. Craig watched as Tweek took the first bite of his pasta, and he began to sweat anxiously. When Tweek put his fork down, Craig could feel himself holding his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Craig, this lasagna is hands down some of the best I’ve ever had. How did you pull this off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After taking a much needed sigh of relief, Craig began to explain. “It’s one of Clyde’s family recipes or something. I made a few adjustments to suit my tastes as well as taking the liberty of making my own pasta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, a man after my own heart. You realize you’ve raised the bar, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that I know you can cook like this, I expect you to cook for me more often.” Tweek winked as he picked his fork back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig ripped off a piece of garlic bread and dipped it into the red sauce. “Oh, what’s next? You’re gonna want me to feed it to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, if you want to…” Tweek tapped his index fingers together. “Just think about it. You’d be filling me with your love. I’d be growing because you love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it getting hot in there? Craig had to turn away and fan himself off. Tweek sure knew how to get him going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, Tweek. You sure know how to take even the kinkiest shit and make it romantic. Or is it maybe the other way around? Who cares, it’s pretty cute and/or hot, either way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek made a beckoning gesture. “Well, I’m right here if you wanna give it a shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After only managing to make a feeble whimper of agreement, Craig nodded his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek chuckled. “Ha! That’s what I thought. Now pick up a fork, the birthday boy’s hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thrilled by how easily Tweek seemed to take charge in these scenarios, Craig moved his chair next to Tweek and grabbed his plate and fork. Keeping in mind that he needed to move with purpose in order to keep Tweek from getting full too early, Craig cut off a sizable chunk of the lasagna with the fork and pushed the utensil into Tweek’s mouth. As Tweek chewed, he prepared another bite, capped off with a chunk of bread to provide a contrast of texture. By the time he had given Tweek the second bite, he realized he forgot to give him anything to wash the food down with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you thirsty? I could get you a drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek nodded as he continued to chew his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig got up and grabbed some cups from the cupboard. Originally Craig was going to serve the wine he used to make the lasagna with, but after learning it wasn’t his taste, he figured grape juice was the next best thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh, I hope juice is fine,” said Craig anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek grabbed the cup and took a sip. “At this point, anything to chase this down with is fine by me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it looks like you have a little sauce around your mouth. Here, I’ll get it.” Craig bent over and kissed Tweek on the mouth. “There, I think I got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their dinner session continued with Craig feeding Tweek the rest of his pasta and bread. In between bites, they would exchange kisses or allow Tweek to take a juice break. When Tweek’s plate was empty, Craig reached over and grabbed his plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you good? Have you had enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek contemplated the question for a bit before his stomach let out a gurgle. “Hmm, I should probably stop there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig nodded and proceeded to eat his own dinner. It was so rich and satisfying. The way the flavors mingled with each other was like a symphony, and every ingredient played well together. It was no wonder why Tweek was able to finish his so quickly. By the time Craig finished his, Tweek was looking at him as if he wanted something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay there, Tweek?” Craig put his fork down as he turned to his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I changed my mind. Can I have some more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can. It’s your birthday, so you can eat as much as you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek’s eyes filled up with a sense of determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring me the dish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chill ran down Craig’s spine. “You can’t be serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you just say I could have as much as I want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig meekly nodded. “Of course, I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way in hell Tweek was going to finish the whole thing. There was still over half a pan worth of pasta left. He was doing this just to fluster Craig, and by god it was working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After reluctantly bringing the remainder of the lasagna to Tweek, Craig watched as Tweek attacked the dish like a rabid animal. Craig wasn’t sure whether to be turned on or terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, make sure to breathe there, buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” said Tweek, his mouth filled with pasta. As determined as he seemed to be to finish what was left, Craig noticed Tweek losing steam right as there was about a quarter of a pan’s worth left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you so,” said Craig teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Nnnngh, </span>
  <span>shut up! I’m not done, just letting things settle a bit.” Tweek let out a surprisingly loud belch into his fist. “Can I get some water? I think I can finish this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig got back up and brought Tweek a glass of water. “You better not get sick on me. I know you’re enjoying yourself, but you gotta know your limits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re being kind and everything, but I promise you I’ll stop if I need to. Trust me, I know how much I can handle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shut his mouth and watched as Tweek drank from his glass before continuing to make his way through the remainder of the lasagna. It was a feat to behold, but it was also somewhat unsettling to Craig that his boyfriend had such a voracious appetite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to say… Uhhh, wow. You actually did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek suddenly doubled over in what appeared to be a combination of pain from being full and regret of every choice he had made in the past fifteen minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right, Craig. And you know how much I hate saying that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Now how about a kiss to take your mind off the pain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek blushed. “Okay, I think that might help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the two locked lips, a sudden noise interrupted their intimate moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” asked Craig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek’s face turned redder than the sauce left in the lasagna pan. “That was my shirt button...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig turned away from Tweek when he said it, searching for the renegade button. When he eventually spotted it, he got up and brought it to Tweek. “You could probably sew it back on or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek shook his head. “Nope, I think it’s time to finally retire this shirt. It’s a good thing I wore another one underneath this one, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, so I couldn’t see this?” Craig lifted up Tweek’s other shirt and tickled his exposed belly. “You know how much I love your squishy little tum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek playfully swatted away Craig’s hand. “It wasn’t you I was worried about. What if somebody saw me in public like that? I would have been embarrassed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fair enough,” said Craig. “I’m sure we can find another that looks just like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really are too kind to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig laughed. “I have to make up for being a jerk to everybody else, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, you haven’t been a jerk to anybody in years. You pretend to be a lone wolf, but you’re really just a cute puppy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that my government assigned fursona now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek sighed. “Even </span>
  <span>implying </span>
  <span>that made me take psychic damage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you would be a cat. A fat and fuzzy cat that’ll pounce when it senses treats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Craig, why are you like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shrugged. “Mostly out of irony, but also because you’re hot when you squirm like this.” He reached for Tweek’s stomach again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” squealed Tweek. “I just ate wayyy too much for you to be doing that to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault that you decided to be greedy tonight, now is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek crossed his arms and huffed. “It actually is because you made dinner so tasty. You’re practically enabling me at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if I am? What are you gonna do about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Craig. You’re not even hiding the fact that you want to get in my pants tonight, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying you </span>
  <span>weren’t </span>
  <span>expecting birthday sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek groaned. “Ugh, but I’m way too full to get up right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then I guess I’ll just have to ride your dick in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Craig, you’re such a charmer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me just a sec, and I’ll be right back.” Craig went into his bedroom and grabbed a bottle of lube that he kept stashed in his bedside table just in case things got frisky. He came back to Tweek struggling to unfasten his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, Craig you’re gonna have to help me out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig wasn’t going to comment on just how hard this situation was getting him. Instead, he kneeled down and unbuttoned Tweek’s pants. The force of his distended tum forced the zipper open on its own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, Tweek. How did you even get those on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sheer fucking luck. But they were my nicest pants, so I had to wear them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were they your nicest, or were they your tightest?” Craig raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek sighed. “Okay, you got me. They were the ones that made my ass look the nicest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I’d love your ass in any pants. There’s no need for you to suffer like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you, I think it’s worth it. Look, I have you right where I want you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no other place I’d rather be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig squeezed some lube into his hand, and he coated his fingers in order to prepare himself. He handed the bottle off to Tweek, who applied it to his erection. After he felt adequately prepared, Craig lowered himself onto Tweek’s length. He grabbed onto Tweek’s midsection and slowly started moving up and down on his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Craig picked up the pace, Tweek started panting and moaning. He was really getting into it, but he was far too stuffed to put any effort into making the riding easier for Craig. The most he could offer was grabbing Craig’s penis and making a swift jerking motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, that feels great,” said Craig. Last time he and Tweek fucked, Craig actually didn’t even get a chance to finish. He didn’t think anything of it at the time, but he was grateful that this time he was going to get off, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <span>gahhhhh</span>
  <span> enjoying yourself?” asked Tweek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you. You’ve nearly eaten yourself into a food coma. It’s like you don’t know when to stop.” Craig patted Tweek’s belly. “That’s okay, because it means I get to have even more fun with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek bit his lip. Having Craig ride his dick like this was the most exciting thing he’d done in a long time. “Why stop when I’m having fun? I’ve grown even more since we started dating, and I’m loving it. And based on how hard you are, I’d say you’re loving it, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have… no fucking idea.” Craig gripped onto Tweek’s hips. “Oh fuck, I’m getting close, Tweek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little longer! I’m right there with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Craig felt Tweek come inside of him, he sprayed his load on the blond’s chest. Slowly getting his bearings, Craig stood up and reached for a napkin on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how was that? I hope you liked it, because there’s no way I’m sitting straight tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek grinned. “Oh please, Craig. There’s nothing straight about you in the first place!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to help me clean up a bit? Clyde won’t let me hear the end of it if he knew we fucked in the dining room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I think I’ve digested enough to get up.” Tweek stood up, pulling his pants back up around his waist. “Looks like I’m gonna have a hard time one-upping this for your birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have about five months to worry about that, so good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the two got the kitchen and dining room back in shape, Craig and Tweek took seats on the couch and put on a movie. It wasn’t long before they heard the door unlock. When Clyde stumbled in, he looked surprised to see them just watching something on TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, I was expecting you guys to be making out or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig smirked. “Yeah, I bet you’d like that, you freak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way you guys have just been sitting here all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had dinner,” said Craig, uncomfortably shifting in his seat. “Don’t worry about it. When you get into a relationship, then you can complain about a lack of making out all you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I’ll have to address that with Kenny when we go on our first date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you talked to him?” asked Tweek. “How did it go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde smiled. “He’s perfect. I really think that we should go on a double date together just so you can see just how much cuter we are than you guys are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig raised his middle finger. “Please, you have nothing on me and Tweek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek started rubbing his temples. “Guys, come on now. No need to act like children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig nodded. “Tweek’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde rolled his eyes. “Gee Creggo, can you be any more of a simp?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clyde I swear to god…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek laughed nervously. “Well, I should probably head home. Thanks for having me over again, Craig.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig got up and grabbed his keys. “It’s too late for you to be walking home alone. Let me drive you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too kind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig grabbed Tweek’s hand and walked him down the stairs to his car. When they took their respective seats, Tweek glanced over at Craig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Craig, you’ve really made this a birthday to remember. I can’t thank you enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just putting up with me is thanks enough.” Craig ran his hand through Tweek’s hair. “I really wouldn’t know what to do without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek stretched as he let out a yawn. “I’m sure you would have figured it out. Now let’s get me home before I fall asleep in your car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig nodded as he put the key into the ignition. As he pulled out of the parking lot, he looked out of the corner of his eye as Tweek hummed and tapped along to the radio. Craig grabbed Tweek’s hand with his right hand, and he held onto the steering wheel with his left. The streets were mostly empty, almost as if time had come to a standstill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at Tweek’s house, Craig pulled Tweek in and kissed his cheek. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow to go shopping. I’ll make sure to text you, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek’s cheeks glowed a rosy red. “Okay, I’ll be waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Tweek. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Craig was alone again. He waited a moment to make sure Tweek made it inside safely before driving off. With the moon high in the sky and love on his mind, Craig headed back home. He wasn’t sure what the future would bring, but he was excited to figure it out. When his stomach began to growl on the ride home, the only regret in Craig’s head was letting Tweek finish off the rest of the lasagna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I enjoy reading and replying to all of your comments. It makes me feel really good about myself. Also if you can read this, drink some water, take your meds, grab something to eat, go to sleep if you've been up all night reading fanfic, etc. Take care of yourselves!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nacho Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Craig takes Tweek to the mall to buy some new clothes and learns about some of Tweek's personal struggles</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a pretty short chapter, but I think it's one of the more important ones to me. I think the important distinction I'm trying to make here is that Craig's attraction to Tweek isn't some kind of fetish just because Tweek is fat. Their love transcends physical appearance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The old mall down the road out behind Honey Creek had surely seen better days since Craig had last set foot in it. The harsh white glow of fluorescent lights was really starting to make his head hurt. His mission was clear: accompany Tweek as he went to pick out some new outfits to accommodate his recent change in size. As he sat outside the dressing room, he could hear Tweek struggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay in there, babe?” asked Craig, tapping on the door. “It’s been five minutes. Are you sure you don’t want to grab something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ve almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>auuughhhhh </span>
  </em>
  <span>got it!” A couple of seconds later, Craig heard the sound of what he could only assume to be a button flying off. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddamn it</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door of the dressing room slammed open and Tweek walked out with a pair of pants in one arm, his other hand pulling at his hair. His old, suddenly ruined pants were being held up by a belt and sheer determination at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so that tells me that you’re definitely not a size 30.” Craig took the pants from Tweek, handing him a pair of size 32 pants. “Here, try these on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek took the pants and rushed back into the dressing room. Not even two minutes later, Craig heard more struggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Craig, these don’t fit either!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to grab you a pair of 34s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might as well…” Tweek groaned in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig went to the rack and grabbed a pair of identical black pants in the larger size. He returned to the dressing room and tossed them over. “Here, try these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek let out a sigh. “Okay, these actually fit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig was satisfied to hear this. “Alright, now let’s go find you a shirt to go with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek and Craig wandered through the various clothing sections looking at a wide variety of articles of clothing. When they reached the shirts, Tweek gravitated toward a charcoal gray t-shirt with a cartoon cat on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, look at how cute this one is! Oh, but it only goes up to a size medium…” Tweek hung his head in disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you can still technically fit in a medium,” said Craig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, if I want people thinking I’m some kind of disgusting slob!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig placed his hand on Tweek’s shoulder. “Honey, you’re not a slob.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek balled his fists tightly before taking in a deep breath and slowly exhaling. “I know… I’m just frustrated. I used to be able to buy so many cute clothes before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely there are other cute shirts in a large. Maybe this one was just out of stock or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re right…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek picked up another shirt, this one a navy blue tee with a shooting star pattern. This one was actually his size. He held it up against his body and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? There are things that still look good on you that you can fit in. Now let’s get these paid for and I’ll buy you lunch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig sat down at a table in the food court, patiently waiting for Tweek to come back with their food. He gave Tweek full control over what they would be eating, so he was hoping it would be something good. Craig trusted his boyfriend’s taste in food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek came back with a large tray of chili cheese nachos. The way the chili and the nacho cheese cascaded over the chips was like a waterfall of flavor. Pickled peppers adorned the top like jewels on a crown. Craig was excited to share a meal like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These look really good,” said Craig, grabbing some of the chips and shoveling them into his mouth. After a few bites, he noticed Tweek had hardly eaten any. “Is something bothering you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek took a deep breath. “I want you to be honest. Am I too fat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t call you fat or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the thing is that I am, like objectively. This morning I hopped on the scale, and the number was 194. You realize when we started dating back in June I was like 170, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re getting at. Are you not happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek grabbed a chip and observed as the toppings fell off. “Of course I am. I’m just worried that you’re going to leave me for somebody more thin and attractive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now listen here,” said Craig, grabbing Tweek’s hand. “There are so many beautiful things about you, okay? You have a smile that lights up a room. Your voice is like a choir of angels. I could get lost in your eyes for days and not even realize where I am. You have so many great features that I’ll love at any size. It’s like I told you. If you wanna lose weight, I’ll be here for you. Hell, I’ll even exercise and diet alongside you so you don’t feel left out. Or if you wanna gain even more weight, that’s also fine by me. You’re still you regardless of your size. But I will say that I enjoy having even more of you to hold onto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for reassuring me,” said Tweek. “Just let me know if anything changes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if it changes, you shouldn’t just be doing things for me, you know. You’re allowed to do things for yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I feel like this is something that affects both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig tightened his grip on Tweek’s hand. “We’re a team, right? I’m here to help you with these insecurities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek swallowed. “Okay, maybe what’s worrying me is that I feel like everybody’s watching me lately. Ever since I put on all this weight, I can’t help but feel like there are always eyes on me. It makes me start to second guess myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought I’d say this, but I think you need to take a page from the Clyde Donovan handbook.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...don’t wear pants unless absolutely necessary?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Well, maybe…. No! Live large and nobody will ever bother you again. And if they do, tell them to fuck off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure he said that second part?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig smiled. “That was my own addition, but it’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek </span>
  <span>nodded. “You know Craig, I’m grateful to have a boyfriend who is as down to earth, witty, and handsome as you. Every day I wake up and remember that we’re dating and it fills me with joy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh what I wouldn’t give for you to fill me with your joy right about now.” Craig winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Craig, we’re in public!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just teasing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek glared over at the plate of nachos. “I don’t even want these anymore. They got all soggy while we were talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig picked up the tray and stood up. “You want me to grab us something else? I don’t mind paying this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek shook his head, reaching for his bag of clothes as he rose. “I’d love to, but I gotta get ready for work. Thanks again for buying me a new outfit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, my dearest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig kissed Tweek’s forehead, causing the blond to blush. They joined hands as they walked out of the mall. It was moments like these that Craig wished would last forever. The feeling of his lover’s hand in his felt like a gift from the angels above. As Craig looked into Tweek’s eyes while muffled easy listening music played over the mall speakers, he swore he knew what love truly was.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, sorry for this one being on the short side. Next chapter I really want to try and work on something I alluded to in a previous chapter. Until then, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mozzarella Sticks and Arcade Machines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Craig and Clyde decide to have a bro's day out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was an excuse for me to write some quality (platonic) Cryde content, not gonna lie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On a chilly September morning, Craig woke up especially early after a night of restless sleep. He rose from his bed and headed to the kitchen. He reached into the cabinets, grabbing a box of cereal. As he poured the flakes of sweetened corn into his bowl, he heard footsteps approaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duuuude, what are you doing up this early?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry Clyde. Didn’t mean to wake you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, man. It’s all good.” Clyde yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. Were it Tweek, Craig would have reached for his exposed midsection and tickled him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna bowl of cereal?” Craig slid the box toward Clyde. “You know, like the old days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, hell yeah. We used to be the breakfast bros. Sharin’ the most important meal of the day--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--With the most excellent of friends.” Craig managed a smile, a rarity at this hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde poured himself a bowl of cereal, and the two took their bowls to the dining room table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how are things with Tweek lately?” Asked Clyde, mouth still full of cereal. “You always seem to bring him over when I’m not here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig nodded. “Yeah, that’s because I don’t need a commentary track anytime I wanna make out with, get emotional with, or bang my boyfriend. We like our privacy from time to time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fair enough. Just curious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s doing fine, though. I don’t know what it is lately, but he seems to have a lot more energy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Kenny said he’s been a lot more lively at work, too. Do you think he started drinking coffee again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, but as long as he’s happy I’m cool with it.” Craig scooped up a few flakes, bringing the spoon to his mouth. “Speaking of, how are you and Kenny doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s just the greatest. He has such a way with words. And hands. I swear it’s like he can’t get enough of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig sighed. “Well, I’m glad you’re happy. I mean, I’m happy, too. But I can’t help but feel like you and I are drifting apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shrugged. “I guess between the two of us, our jobs, and our boyfriends, we never get to hang out anymore. I miss things like this, or like game night or shitty karaoke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, man. I feel ya.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back on the old days, Craig began to realize just how much he missed hanging out with his friends. Most of them made the sensible choice of getting far away from South Park after graduating.  Others were just flat out insufferable douchebags. If anything, Clyde and Tweek were the only ones it made sense for Craig to still enjoy being around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you thought of just having a casual night in? You know, on one of your days off or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde stroked his chin in contemplation. “Don’t you find that kinda weird now that we both have boyfriends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clyde, we used to hang out all the time when I was dating Tweek and you were still with Bebe. How is this any different?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After thinking about it for a moment, Clyde nodded sagely. “You’re right. Kenny and Tweek hang out even when they’re not working, so there’s no reason we can’t have some quality bro time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When is your next day off, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde hung his head. “Today. I was planning on sleeping in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My bad, man.” Craig smacked his face in shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, really. Because now I can tell you to please stop buying Frosted Flakes and get some actual good taste in breakfast cereal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up, Clyde.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arcade downtown had seen better days, but it was still as lively as Craig remembered. He remembered stepping inside for the first time when he was in third grade and being absolutely enthralled by the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and the brightly colored carpet radiating under the blacklight. The sounds of coins going into the machines and various sound effects was a cacophony, and yet it was still music to Craig’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I can’t believe they didn’t tear this place down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde chuckled. “Yeah, it feels like this place should be a world heritage site or something based on how old it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig approached the front counter, handing the person behind it a $20 bill in exchange for two rolls of quarters. He handed a roll to Clyde before approaching one of the arcade cabinets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey, remember this game? Man, I used to be so good at it. I wonder if my score is still on the leaderboard.” Craig watched as the intro played and the high scores rolled up. “Sweet, still number one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re just as much of a dork as you were back in grade school. I guess the more things change, the more they stay the same, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig scoffed. “As if you have any room to talk. You’re literally wearing heelies as we speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, dude. Don’t hate me ‘cause you ain’t me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig rolled his eyes as he put a coin in the machine and pressed the button to start. “Watch and learn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if going into a trance of sorts, it was like Craig was totally engrossed in the game. It was a shooter where you play as a spaceship taking out other ships as you travel across the galaxy. Every motion, every tap of the buttons, it was all a rhythm to Craig, as if it was embedded in his muscle memory. Clyde couldn’t help but to be impressed by the spectacle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, bro. You’ve still got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah, this is nothing yet. Just wait until I get to the later levels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes passed, and Craig was still at it and playing as if it was a game for babies. When he reached the final level, he truly showed his gaming prowess. Clyde watched as Craig’s hands were like lightning. At last, Craig delivered the finishing blow to the final boss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duuuuuude, you got a new high score. What the fuuuuuuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig wiped the sweat from his brow. “I’m just glad I can still play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde’s eyes lit up in admiration. “Okay, maybe you’re cooler than I gave you credit for. Wanna hit up the air hockey table?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t surprise Craig that air hockey was Clyde’s game of choice. He had a real knack for it, and it was rare for him to lose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but don’t think I’ll give up so easily to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two approached the table and grabbed the paddles. Clyde placed a quarter into the machine, releasing the puck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” said Clyde. “First to ten wins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, the match was on. Craig’s strategy was simple: focus on defending his goal and hoping that Clyde would let his guard down. When the puck came to his side, he would make quick sweeping motions haphazardly until it landed back on Clyde’s side. Even with a tight focus on defense, Clyde still managed to score the first point. And the second, and the third. In fact, it wasn’t until Clyde was up by five that Craig finally managed to even score once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, now that Clyde was up, he started to get more cocky. Craig started to closely analyze Clyde’s movements, getting a general feel for both his offensive and defensive preferences. Craig had a knack for calculating just the right angle to hit the puck to get it by Clyde’s paddle without even giving him enough reaction time to recover. Craig finally managed to get the score to 8-5, favoring himself, before Clyde realized he needed to shake things up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was what Craig was most worried about. When Clyde was in a pinch during a game, he would throw caution to the wind and become extremely unpredictable. The score quickly went back to Clyde’s favor, 8-9. Craig was starting to get frustrated by Clyde’s constant heckling and taunting. Somehow, he managed to rage hit the puck straight into Clyde’s goal, tying the score up at 9-9.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Clyde. No more fucking around.” Craig glared at him, determined to outwit his opponent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, you don’t even stand a chance.” Clyde made a ‘bring it on’ gesture with his hand. “I don’t lose, it just isn’t in my blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The final volley was the most intense. Lasting for more than five minutes, the puck flew back and forth relentlessly without going into either goal. Several bystanders flocked around the table just to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you’re pretty good at this,” said Clyde, running a hand through his messy brown hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say?” asked Craig. “I like seeing you squirm. Even if I lose now, I made this a tight game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’re acknowledging that you’re gonna lose? Come on, Craigory, at least let me relish in my victory a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not gonna happen, especially since I’m gonna win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you so sure?” asked Clyde with a smug look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig noticed just moments too late that the puck had passed his paddle and went into the goal. Clyde had already won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, man. It’s just a game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A game that youuuuuuuu lost!” Clyde stuck his tongue out and did a little victory dance. “I guess that means you owe me lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shook his head. “I didn’t agree to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awwww, is Cwaiggy Weggy gonna cry like a little baby? Is the loser not gonna buy lunch like a good sport?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep breath was the only thing keeping Craig from swinging his clenched fist straight into Clyde’s extremely punchable face. The temptation was real, but Craig enjoyed his friendship with Clyde too much for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but only because you were going to start crying if I didn’t.” Craig rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arcade concession stand wasn’t the most impressive eating establishment, but it kept the two of them from having to walk down the street to another restaurant. Craig decided to be cheap and ordered a basket of mozzarella sticks for them to share. Craig and Clyde took a seat at one of the tables by the concession area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good game, Clyde. Once again you’ve bested me at the lost art of air hockey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet I could beat you at real hockey if I tried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d probably end up losing a tooth if you ended up trying to play hockey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde laughed. “I bet you’d be all over Tweek if he lost a tooth, you freak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig grabbed a mozzarella stick, dipping its crisp exterior into a plastic cup of warm marinara sauce. Maybe if he chewed long enough, he could pretend that comment never happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, these are trash. This cheese tastes like rubber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde shrugged. “You’re the one who paid for them.” He took one and shoved it in his mouth. “Besides, I kinda like them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After taking another bite, Craig nodded in understanding. “I mean, I guess they’re okay. I just wonder what person decided the best way to eat cheese was to bread and deep fry it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoever it was deserves a fucking medal,” said Clyde. “You got the crunchy outside and the gooey inside, so those contrast with each other. And then you dip it in the sauce and it’s almost like pizza but cheesier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pizza definitely wasn’t the first thing that came to Craig’s mind when he thought of mozzarella sticks, but the comparison made at least some sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, I dunno. It seems like anytime I’m hanging out with you or with Tweek, I always end up eating junk like this. And honestly? I think it’s maybe starting to show a bit. I’ve been trying to wear my baggier clothes just to hide it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde nodded. “I’ll be the first to admit I’m not the best of influences. But I’m of the belief that a life worth living is one where you get to enjoy the things you want without worrying too much. If it really bugs you that much, just hit up the gym or go for a run or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig sulked a little. “I’m just afraid of how Tweek’s going to react.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re joking, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because Tweek likes being big or whatever doesn’t mean he’d want me to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Clyde started laughing. “Dude, he dated me of all people. If he didn’t mind having all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>cushion for the pushin’, then I’m sure he won’t mind your itty bitty baby pooch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks for making me feel better,” said Craig, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Craig,” said Clyde, placing a hand on Craig’s shoulder. “You used to put up all these walls around yourself to keep people from seeing how you truly feel. But I think ever since you’ve come back, you’ve done a really good job about letting people see the real you. Like it’s cool seeing you be the awkward dork that enjoys gaming with his friends and cooking them meals from scratch.” He took another mozzarella stick. “And it’s especially nice to see a more vulnerable, sorta insecure side of you, and the things that make you tick. I’m proud of that, dude, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig just shrugged and got up. “I don’t want to be insecure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are you going to do about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words made Craig stop in his tracks. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> he going to do? Was he going to just mope and complain about the way he looked, or was he going to do something about it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe the answer was neither. Maybe the best course of action was something straight out of the pages of the Craig Tucker manifesto: stop giving a fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve spent all this time telling Tweek how important it is to be comfortable in your own skin, and up until now I’ve never really put much thought into doing the same for myself. Every day I look in the mirror and think that maybe I’m just a bit too plain. Or lately I’ve been worried that I’ve been hitting the snacks too hard. But who cares? I’m plain, and maybe a little boring, and perhaps even a little pudgy, but I’m me. I’m Craig fucking Tucker, and that’s all that anybody can ask of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude,” said Clyde, wiping a tear from his eye. “That was so deep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an effort to lighten the mood and a gesture of sheer not-giving-a-fuck, Craig swooped two of the sticks at once and crammed them in his mouth. “Hey look, cheesy double penetration.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For whatever reason, Clyde found this funnier than any sane person probably should. “And here I thought you only had a soft spot for Tweek’s creamy goo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just…” Craig clenched his fists. “So perfect. I love everything about him. Those cute freckles on his nose, his dimples when he smiles, all of his stretch marks running down his tummy like tiger stripes. God, I love him so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde grinned. “You’re so adorkable when you talk about your boyfriend. It’s like you’re a whole different person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something about him that makes me want to let my guard down. I used to think I needed to protect Tweek, but now I realize that he’s extremely strong willed and can hold his own very well. Sure, sometimes his anxiety gets the better of him, but he can’t help that. But the warmth that he radiates just helps me to know that I’m loved as much as I love him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad you feel that way.” Clyde snagged the last of the mozzarella sticks. “I kinda get that with Kenny, but in a different sort of way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde pondered how to explain it. “You see, Kenny’s very much a physical lover compared to Tweek, who prefers showing his love with words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The concept of love languages wasn’t lost on Craig. He considered himself an acts of service type, personally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can see that. Do you enjoy having him touch you all the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde smiled. “It’s nice and all, but part of me wants us to just spend some time somewhere and just talk. You know, kinda like this but more romantic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know at one point you brought up doing a double date. Do you think that would help any?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, maybe! If you talk to Tweek about it, I think we can get something together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig nodded. “Sounds good. Now do you wanna try a dance game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde sighed. “Come on, dude. We just ate. Besides, we all know you’re just gonna kick my ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems fair after we played a game where we both knew you were gonna win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fair.” Clyde reluctantly stood up, with Craig doing the same shortly after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and one more thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” asked Clyde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you tell anybody about anything I said to you today, I’m kicking your butt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dance pad beguiled Craig and Clyde with its flashing lights and vibrant colors. They both placed in quarters, and Craig selected a song from the Red Racer series. After the two took their positions on their respective pads, the music started playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig was surprisingly agile for somebody as lanky and awkward as he was. He hit every beat with near impeccable timing. Clyde, on the other hand, was much more clumsy. He had about as much rhythm as a middle aged dad at a suburban barbecue. The stark contrast in their abilities was laughable. Craig even upped his own difficulty in a rematch as a handicap and still won handily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Okay</span>
  <span>, I concede,” said Clyde, loudly huffing as he tried to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig couldn’t help but to gloat a bit. “Sucks to suck, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we both knew you were gonna win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but bragging makes this so much more fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do we do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While lost in thought about what game to play next, Craig’s phone started ringing. “One moment, let me take this real quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde gave a thumbs-up. “Sure thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig walked toward the restrooms, where it was a bit quieter. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi Tweek. Something up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just thought I’d check up on you. What are you up to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hanging out at the arcade with Clyde. What about you? Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, about that…” Craig could detect a certain shakiness in Tweek’s voice. “I actually… just quit my job. So did Kenny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way he heard that correctly. “Wait, did you say quit? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can talk about it at dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny, Clyde and I were just talking about setting up a double date. What a coincidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So yeah, whenever you two get done hanging out or whatever, you might wanna head home and clean up. We have a reservation set up for 7.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sounds good babe. Talk to you later, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Craig.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig let out a sigh of exhaustion. He was kind of nervous about what kind of events could have led up to this, but knowing it was going to be explained later was at least one small comfort. He went back to where he left Clyde to relay the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably head home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain on the way,” said Craig. “Just try not to freak out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about all of our extra quarters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shrugged. “Guess we’ll have to save them for another occasion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the way home, Craig explained to Clyde how Tweek and Kenny had quit their jobs and that they would further discuss it over dinner. It didn’t really make sense to either of them, but surely they wouldn’t do something so drastic out of the blue without a good reason. Clyde suggested they speculate what could have happened, but Craig dismissed the idea, wanting to avoid getting worked up about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Craig could think of was the worst. Maybe Tweek’s parents kicked him out finally after years of threatening to. Or maybe Kenny’s parents got arrested again and he needed to skip town. Regardless, something just didn’t sit right with Craig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde could tell Craig was worried. “Hey, you don’t look too good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m concerned. Of course I’m gonna seem a bit bleak. My boyfriend just dropped a bombshell on me. How else am I supposed to feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m not the one in control of your emotions, but I think you should consider this. If it was bad news, surely he would have told you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a sensible way of thinking about things. Craig could appreciate a nice, logical explanation. “Huh, okay yeah that checks out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Craig. I just want you to know that no matter what they tell us, we still have each other’s backs. Remember the pact, bro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I remember.” Craig straightened his posture. “You know, I’m supposed to be the one keeping you grounded, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cool thing about friendship is that it goes both ways like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was times like this where Craig was especially grateful for having such a loyal friend in Clyde. Their personalities were basically opposite, but there was enough in common between them to make things work out. It was nice to have something like that, especially in a time like this. With Clyde at his side, Craig felt ready for anything Tweek and Kenny could possibly throw at them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks again for all of your support/hits/kudos/comments/etc. I really appreciate it! Reminder that I remade my tumblr (nblmtweek) if you wanna hang out. Stay safe, take care of yourselves, and have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Prix Fixe and Big Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Craig, Tweek, Clyde, and Kenny go on a double date. Maybe the big news that Tweek called Craig about won't be so bad, or maybe it will change everything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Craig and Clyde sat in Craig’s car, waiting for Tweek and Kenny to show up. When Craig pulled his phone out, the time was 6:49, just slightly ahead of their reservation. Usually he was much more reserved than his peers, but the tension from his phone call with Tweek was still eating at him. He turned over to Clyde to try and calm himself down a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, I don’t know if I can do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Clyde was looking into the mirror built into the passenger seat sun visor, making some last minute adjustments to his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offense to you or Kenny, but I can see him quitting his job no problem. But Tweek? It just doesn’t add up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde looked over at Craig, giving him a look of comfort and trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could be nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think they’re making too much of a big deal about this for it to be nothing? Come on, something has to be going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde shrugged. “Maybe it’s just the optimist in me, but I’m not worried. But you might wanna regain your composure because it looks like they’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red truck that parked next to them was unmistakably Kenny’s, from the banged up paint job to the hula girl on the dashboard to the truck nuts hanging from the back. Craig watched as Kenny disembarked from the driver’s seat, coming around to help Tweek out of the passenger’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny was never the prim and proper type, but he sure did know how to clean himself up when the occasion arose. His typically disheveled dirty blond hair was neatly combed to the side. He was dressed in his Sunday best: a blue flannel shirt and a pair of khakis that were slightly too short. If it weren’t for his distinct bright eyes and that toothy grin of his, Craig wouldn’t have recognized him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Tweek? He was looking absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>radiant</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Did he get a haircut? His hair was considerably shorter, and yet it framed his rounder face so well. Craig didn’t think many guys could pull off the sweater vest and slacks look, but Tweek absolutely rocked it. He was very good at finding clothes that complemented his figure. Everything about him was perfect, and Craig could feel himself falling in love with him all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, Craig couldn’t help but feel like he was under dressed. Even Clyde was wearing a nice button-up and dress pants. Craig figured a black polo with matching skinny jeans would be classy enough, but maybe that wasn’t the case. He quickly shrugged the thought, however, and stepped out of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice haircut, Tweek,” said Craig, blushing a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Kenny did it. He sure is handy with a pair of scissors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And other sharp objects.” Kenny grabbed a pocket knife from his pocket and started twirling it around before quickly pocketing it again. “I could never afford a professional haircut, so I learned how to do it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Clyde gonna join us?” asked Tweek. “Or is he just gonna sit in the car looking at his reflection like a modern day Narcissus all night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got this one, boys.” Kenny walked around to the other side of Craig’s car. He tapped on the window and began to slowly unbutton his shirt. It wasn’t long before Clyde sprung into action and stepped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, babe. I didn’t know you wanted to get freaky in the parking lot. I’m down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy there, cum-for-brains,” said Craig, rolling his eyes. “We have a reservation. You two can fuck each other some other time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just jealous your boyfriend wouldn’t do it with you in the parking lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You so sure about that, Clyde?” Tweek winked as he slapped Craig on the ass. He had definitely been hanging around Kenny too much, and yet Craig was pretty turned on by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When everybody got inside the restaurant and situated at their reserved table, Craig couldn’t help noticing the breadbasket in the middle of the table. The breadsticks smelled buttery with a hint of garlic, and he could tell they had recently come out of the oven. He picked one up, and as if out of habit shoved it into Tweek’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what are--” Tweek chewed at the bread slowly before swallowing. “What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty hot is what it was,” replied Kenny. He also grabbed a breadstick and handed it to Clyde, who happily bit into it. “Two can play at that game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig rolled his eyes. “Are we doing this? Are we just gonna sit here and compete over which of our boyfriends can eat more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loser pays for dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek shook his head. “I don’t wanna do this here. This is too nice of a restaurant for wanton acts of hedonism.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself,” said Clyde as he reached for another breadstick. “This shit is bomb, yo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I can’t fucking wait for him to rail me tonight.” Kenny stared at Clyde in admiration.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig pretended to gag as he watched the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we like this in public?” asked Tweek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a little, but not on this level.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you maybe wanna… give it a shot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Craig could answer, a waiter stopped by the table. To make splitting the bill easier, everybody opted to choose from the prix fixe menu. Just when everybody seemed satisfied with their selections, Tweek decided to order a bottle of Champagne for the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you insane?” asked Craig. “Did you see how much that cost?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d </span>
  </em>
  <span>be the one telling </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>this, but chill the fuck out. I know what I’m doing. Should we tell them now, Kenny, or should we wait until after dessert?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I mean, you have Craig over here worried to high heaven. We might as well tell them now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek took a deep breath. Craig noticed that he was starting to sweat a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenny and I have decided to start our own bakery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig’s face immediately lit up with excitement. After years of being stuck in his parents’ shadows, Tweek was finally branching out and starting something of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, that’s great! Where are you setting up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We found a nice commercial kitchen outside of Denver. We’re gonna start with online orders before upgrading to a storefront.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Denver? Isn’t that a bit far away?” Craig raised an eyebrow. “Clyde and I still have three months left on our lease. We can’t just pack up and move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” said Kenny. “As it stands, the two of us are </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically </span>
  </em>
  <span>still working at Honey Creek. We just put in advanced notice of our intent to leave, is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I probably could have worded that better over the phone.” Tweek started scratching at his left temple. “Sorry to have freaked you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of silence, Clyde finally spoke up. “So did you guys think about how we’re going to get back and forth from here to there every day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny placed a hand on Clyde’s shoulder. “Uhh, Sug, we’re gonna be moving when your lease expires. Turns out Stan and Kyle are actually renting out a couple of rooms in their house a few miles nearby, and they offered me a pretty sweet deal on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig could feel his jaw clench as he heard their names. He didn’t exactly hold a grudge against them or anything, but he didn’t exactly hold them in the highest regard in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they just so happen to have two extra bedrooms? Seems a bit coincidental if you ask me.” Craig rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny ignored the look Craig gave him. “I’ll spare you the details, but basically they decided they’re not as ready to have kids as they thought they were, so they decided to rent out the extra rooms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, works for me,” said Clyde. “Oh hey, looks like our appetizers are here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter brought a tray with everybody’s food: a chicken caesar salad for Craig and Kenny, and a creamy lobster bisque for Tweek and Clyde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna try some of my soup?” asked Tweek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig nodded. “Here, why don’t you try my salad while you’re at it?” He picked up his fork and put a little bit of everything onto it before handing it to Tweek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, that’s actually really tasty. I figured it’d be kinda boring, but I think you made a really good choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Tweek held his spoon up to Craig’s mouth, Craig carefully sipped the rich, viscous liquid. The flavor of the ocean really came through, perfectly accompanied with the luscious mouthfeel of the cream. It was nice, but he didn’t think he could enjoy a bowl of it, especially not if he was going to eat something afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are too cute,” said Kenny. “Hey babe, can I try some of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde put down his now empty bowl, soup dripping down his chin. “Sorry, did you say something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, if this wasn’t such a nice place, I’d get under the table and blow you right here and now in front of everybody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig looked at Tweek wearily. “Hey, can you pop that bottle? I just heard some words that I’d very much like to forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately for the both of us, you’ll have to wait until dessert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entree for the evening was a sight to behold: a beautifully seared steak au poivre served with grilled lemon asparagus and truffled mashed potatoes. The hearty, earthy aroma of the dish was tantalizing, a luxury few could pass up. Everything was so neatly plated, composed like a piece of art.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time all night, the table was practically silent aside from the sounds of eating. The culinary craftsmanship at work was so good, it spoke for itself. Each bite was robust, a perfect blend of rich, umami overtones with hints of acidity and bitterness. The pepper in the sauce was pronounced, but played nicely with the lemon of the asparagus and the truffle in the mash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually it was Tweek to break the silence. “If this was my last meal, I think I’d be happy with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny shrugged. “I think I’ve had better last-meal-worthy food, but I’d put it in my top five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Clyde really still eating?” Tweek cocked his head. “I figured he’d be first done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shook his head. “If there’s anything I know about Clyde, it’s that he can be a real gourmand sometimes. If he knows he’s eating something of high quality, he’ll take his time with it. Just hope he doesn’t break out the snooty French accent when he starts talking about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d let him talk French to me in the bedroom.” Kenny waggled his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All you’ll get from his is ‘hon hon hon, I’m going to suck on your baguette until you’re saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>oui oui</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and then I’ll show you my Eiffel Tower’ or some dumb shit like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A true match made in heaven, I see…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek nudged Craig with his elbow. “Told you they make a good couple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Clyde snapped to attention as if surfacing for water. “I mean, I’d let Kenny eat my </span>
  <em>
    <span>croissant </span>
  </em>
  <span>any day.” He over pronounced the word in the most irritating of ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, look who finally decided to join us again.” Craig winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say, the food was excellent. I don’t get how you all ate so quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been 20 minutes.” said Tweek, looking at his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde shrugged as he ran his finger through some of the leftover sauce on the plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig reached under the table and grabbed Tweek’s hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. So far, things were going much better than he was anticipating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe my boyfriend is going to be a business owner.” For years, Craig was afraid he’d end up stuck in some end-of-the-line retail job, which was why he chose to pursue a career in graphic design in the first place. But he figured he could settle for working with Tweek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’d like for you and Clyde to be part of the business, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig did a double take. “Come again? You know that Clyde and I aren’t bakers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek laughed for a moment. “No, silly. Clyde will be our delivery guy and make sure orders get shipped out properly. And I want you to set up and run the website.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Tweek. I’m flattered. Of course I will!” As much as Craig loved doing freelance work, it was never steady. This was the kind of stability he had been looking for in his career.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde nodded. “Yeah, I think I can manage that. I think I do a pretty good job delivering pizzas, so this should be a piece of cake. Or pie, or whatever baked good it is you’re shipping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, would you look at that.” Kenny glanced over at the waiter approaching the table. “Speaking of cake, it looks like it’s time for dessert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dessert course looked simple upon first glance: a tart filled with silky pastry cream and topped with strawberries macerated in balsamic vinegar. However, what the dish lacked in looks, it more than made up for in taste. The acidity of the berries was just enough to cut through the velvety richness of the pastry cream. The tart crust itself held its integrity under the weight of everything and remained perfectly flaky upon biting it. It made for a light, pleasant note to end the meal on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At </span>
  <span>last, Tweek held up the bottle of Champagne. “I’d like to thank you all for coming tonight. I never thought I’d ever be months away from starting my own business this early on in my life. And the fact that I’m going to get to do this with all of you? Man, I’m about to start crying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craig looked at Tweek assuredly. “You’ve got this. All three of us have your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Craig.” Tweek fiddled with the cage surrounding the cork. “Well, here’s to the four of us. To our health, to our relationships, and to our futures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the cork popped and the bubbles flowed, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, and Kenny clapped and cheered. The months to come were sure to be exciting, and maybe even a bit stressful, but now was a time for celebration and revelry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna bet that I can down this whole bottle in one go?” asked Clyde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tweek chuckled. “Only if you want to fork over the $200 that I spent on that bottle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you crazy? This shit better be made of gold or like the tears of angels or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the wine was poured into four flutes, Craig grabbed one and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Tweek basically already gave a toast, but I’d like to say thanks for making these last three months some of the best times I’ve ever had in this town. I don’t know what I’d do without you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde decided to chime in. “Aw, isn’t that what friends are for? Besides, if it wasn’t for you and Tweek, I wouldn’t be dating Kenny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks for that. Y’all got me a man with better tits than half the girls I’ve been with, and for that I’m most grateful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, before anybody else says anything else that deals me great amounts of mental anguish,” said Craig, raising his glass, “let’s just toast and get this over with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers,” they all said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night went on fairly smoothly from that point. Stories were told, jokes were cracked, and plenty of tooth rotting flirting occurred. At the end of the day, Craig was glad that he had a caring boyfriend and an equally supportive friend group to spend his time with. Maybe the future wasn’t going to be all that bad, after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all the hits, comments, and kudos as usual. If you like this, feel free to share it with a friend! I can't wait to share more with you all!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For more of my assorted nonsense find me on tumblr (nblmtweek)</p><p>Also to any of you that are 18 and older, I created a server dedicated to Clyde. Come check us out: https://discord.gg/YAT9Kuh38W</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>